Into The Phantomverse
by Flower princess11
Summary: After yet another battle with Vlad over the Infi-Map, it gets damanged and Danny winds up going to a series of alternate dimension and comes across another version of himself. Meanwhile, Vlad tries to team up with his own alternate self as well. Can Danny brave these dimensions, fix the Infi-Map, defeat The Vlad's and also find a way back home? Let's find out.
1. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 1: Uh Oh!_**

Deep within the Ghost Zone, the home for the most ghostly and ghastly being of all kind, a battle was ensuing between two of it's most infamous figures. It was yet another fight between notorious half ghost kid, Danny Phantom, against his arch enemy, the elder halfa, Vlad Plasmius.

You see, earlier today, Vlad had invaded the Far Frozen and tried to steal the Infi-Map, yet again. He managed to get his hands on it but Danny, who had also come with his friends to visit his ghostly friend Frostbite to show off his progress with his ice powers, learned about this, managed to find Vlad and now the two halfa's were fighting over The Infi-Map, while Tucker and Sam tried to help from within the safety of the Spectrer Speeder.

"Give it up Vlad, the Infi-Map doesn't belong to you…'Danny said to the older halfa.

"Oh, Daniel…The map is power and _all_ power belongs to me…"Vlad said dramatically as he sent a blast at him.

Danny managed to dodge it, and sent him an eye roll.

"You seriously need to get a hobby...one that doesn't involve acting like a lame villain on a cartoon no one would watch..."Danny mocked and Vlad glared at him as sent him a blast.

Danny managed to dodged again, just as Tucker and Sam sent a blast from the Specter Speeder at Vlad.

"Take this, Fruit Loop…"Tucker shouted as he and Sam sent fire power.

Vlad responded by creating a red ecto shield, deflecting the blows, though he got mad at one thing.

_**"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP**_!..."Vlad shouted as he sent a stronger blast, hitting the Speeder and making it land on a floating rock.

"_**TUCKER! SAM!..**_.'Danny shouted in worry as he tried to reach to his friends.

Thankfully, they are alright, they were hurt, just a little bit in a daze and the Speeder thankfully wasn't too damaged.

"Are you guys okay?...'Danny asked, just to be sure.

Before they could say that they are, Sam's eyes widen in horror.

'Danny, behind you!...'Sam called out.

Danny turned around just in time to see another blast about to hit him, which he managed to dodge at the last second. However, the young teen hero growled as he looked up at Vlad, who still has the Infi-Map in his hands and a smug look on his face.

"Okay, I have had enough of this!...'Danny shouted.

"So have I!..."Vlad shouted as the two halfa's soon engaged in another round of exchanging punches and blasts.

However, Vlad and Danny either dodged or deflected whatever the other sent their way, making it a very annoying and frustrating round between them as they tried to get the Infi-Map away from the other.

"_This is getting me nowhere, I need to get the map…_'Danny thought as he tried to think something up.

He then got an idea…the best way to get under Vlad's skin before he even notices…

"Geez Plasmius, all this over a silly little map…wouldn't you have more fun being at home with the love of your life…'Danny started, then sent a sarcastic grin at his enemy… "Oh, wait..that's right, my dad _**married** _the love of your life and all you have is a lonely guy's cat for companionship…"Danny quipped and as predicted Vlad got mad.

"SHUT UP!...Vlad shouted as he sent more blasts, though his brief bout of anger made him a little sloppy…and open.

Which is what Danny was counting on…He dodged the blasts, made a reach for the Infi-Map and managed to get his hand on one hand, and Vlad still has his grimy mitts on the other end of it.

The two halfa's then ended up having a tug of war of all things over one of the most artifacts in the entire Ghost Zone.

"Let go, you annoying little brat!...'Vlad shouted as he kept tugging his end, but Danny wasn't budging.

"No way, this belongs to Frostbite and his people!..."Danny shouted as he kept pulling.

"I said let go!...'Vlad shouted as he pulled back with all of his strength.

"Not happening!...'Danny shouted as he pulled back with his own strength.

Tucker and Sam, who had recovered from their crash, looked up to see the tug of war between the two ghosts and looked confused before they realized that Danny could use some help.

"How long until the speeder is running again?...'Sam asked and Tucker looked it over.

"It needs a moment to activate…grab a blaster…'Tucker said and Sam nodded.

However, before either of them could do something to aid their best friend, something happened. You see, while the Infi Map is indeed a powerful artifact…it is _still_ a map, and having two powerful ghosts keep pulling it in opposite directions at full strength resulted in only one conclusion.

The Infi-Map was _**ripped**_ in _half?!_

Danny and Vlad flew aways back and soon looked in horror at the ripped halves of the one proud Infi-Map in their hands.

**_"NO! MY MAP!..._**'Vald shouted in horror, while Danny looked dismayed.

"Oh no! Frostbite is going to kill me for this!...'Danny shouted and Vlad turned to him.

"Not unless I do so now!...'Vlad shouted in absolute anger at Danny.

However, before Vlad could do anything, something else happened…the two halves of the Infi-Map suddenly started emitting a strange, green aura and Danny and Vlad looked confused.

"What the-...'Danny asked.

Then before anyone knew what had happened…

**_KABOOM!_**

A large explosion happened and the green aura ended up confusing both Vlad and Danny. Tucker and Sam had watched the explosion from the safety of the Specter Speeder and braced for cover. Once it was over, they looked to check and see if Danny was alright.

'Danny!...'Sam shouted.

"Are you okay, man?...'Tucker shouted as he and Sam got out of the Specter Speeder.

However, to their surprise, they didn't see any sign of their best friend, Vlad or the two halves of the Infi-Map.

"Where is he?...'Sam shouted in concern and she and Tucker searched the area, desperately looking for their best friend!

**_"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!..._**'Sam and Tucker kept calling as they searched and searched but it was no use.

Their best friend isn't here….

_'Where are you, Danny?..."_ Sam though in worry as she and Tucker kept searching for their missing best friend.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_**Where Am I?**_

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 2: Where Am I?_**

Tucker and Sam searched around but it was no use, they couldn't find any sign of Danny or Vlad and they were fearing the world.

'Sam...you...you don't think-...'Tucker started but was halted by Sam.

"Don't even finish that sentence Tucker, Danny is strong,he can't go own like that...he's out there, I know it...'Sam said, not wanting to give up.

"Come on, lets go back to the Far Frozen and tell Frostbite what happened...maybe he can help...'Sam suggested and Tucker nodded.

The two human teenagers then started up the Specter Speeder and were soon off to find the only person they knew who could help them find their best friend.

Wherever he is...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Danny_

Danny was stirring awake and was beginning to regain consciousness. The half ghost teenage boy began rubbing his eyes as he was finally beginning to come to his senses.

"Man, what happened?..." Danny muttered as he gripped his head, since it was throbbing in pain.

Once done, he looked around and saw now Vlad, no Sam and no Tucker either. He tried to think and suddenly remembered that he was in the Ghost Zone, fighting Vlad over the Infi-Map and then there was an explosion when the map ripped and-

'Wait...The map?!...'Danny exclaimed as he looked around and to his horror, he saw that he only had a small chunk of the map in his hand, that is still glowing.

"Oh man, that explosion must have made it worse...Frostbite is going to be so mad...'Danny said in dismay, before he sighed and then looked around, blinking in confusion.

"Wait...how did I get back to the human world?...'Danny asked out loud as he checked his surroundings.

He looked to be in some kind of valley, near a stream of water and Danny recognized the river, it's Specter River, one of the rivers that gets connected to Lake Eerie.

"The map explosion must have sent me back here...'Danny theorized before he frowned hard.

He better get back home and go to back to the Ghost Zone and get Sam and Tucker before something happens to them, and then find Vlad and give him a piece of his mind...among other things.

The ghostly boy soon put the small piece of the Infi-Map in his pocket and then took to the skies...unaware that while the Infi-Map did send him to the human world...it's not where he thinks he is...

* * *

_With Vlad Plasmius_

Vlad had gotten up, realized that he was in the human world and that his end of the map was ruined and even more ripped than better.

'Curse Daniel...no matter, once I get back to my ghost portal, I will find him and find away to fix the map...'Vlad muttered as he took to the air.

However, the world's oldest halfa, due to having many years of experience and being very observant, couldn't help but notice that something doesn't seem right here.

He has passed Specter River but he knew Amity Park's entire area by memory and there is suppose to be a condo development not far from there...

It's not there, just miles and miles of open nature.

"Strange...I better get back to Amity Park and see what is going on here..."Vlad whispered to himself as he took to the skies again and became invisible, just in case.

Something very strange is happening here and he will find out about it.

* * *

_Back With Danny_

"This can't be right..."Danny whispered to himself.

He must be lost or something, because he didn't even up in Amity Park, but he ended up in some small, very old fashioned, rural type of village that is nothing compared to his home town.

"What is this place?...'Danny whispered as he became invisible, just to be safe.

He did some more exploring and saw many people wearing strange clothing and using a bunch of old fashion stuff and Danny's eyebrow was raised, feeling so confused right now.

"Just what is going on here?...'Danny said as he kept looking around, only to gasp when he saw something that really got his attention.

It's an old fashioned sign, the kind that has the name of the town and its population, that's not strange. But what _is _strange is the _name_ that is on it and it's total of population. When Danny saw it, his jaw dropped and he got a really bad feeling right now.

"W-Welcome...to Amity Park..population 1_**49?!..." **_Danny shouted as harsh realization finally dawned on him.

It seems that he _is_ home...just not the home he has always known...

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_**Welcome To Amity Park?  
**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Yes, it is inspired by the spiderman spiderverse...

**Invader Johnny: **All I can say is that I think you'll be pleased...

**BigChillFreak: **I haven't really decided yet...we shall see...

**SofiPhan29** and **MarioYoshiZW **:Thank you :)

**61394: ** We shall see...

**Ben10Man** and **NeoMark**:Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	3. Welcome to Amity Park?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 3: Welcome to Amity Park?_**

_Previously_

_"Just what is going on here?...'Danny said as he kept looking around, only to gasp when he saw something that really got his attention._

_It's an old fashioned sign, the kind that has the name of the town and its population, that's not strange. But what is strange is the name that is on it and it's total of population. When Danny saw it, his jaw dropped and he got a really bad feeling right now._

_"W-Welcome...to Amity Park..population **149?!..." **Danny shouted as harsh realization finally dawned on him._

_It seems that he is home...just not the home he has always known..._

* * *

Danny reacted, realized his outburst, shut up and remained invisible before someone noticed him.

"Did y'all hear something?...'One of the random citizens asked.

"Nope...'Another random citizen said and Danny sighed in relief, deciding to stay invisible for now and not panic.

"Okay Danny, stay calm and let's think...there is a rational explanation here...somewhere...'Danny whispered to himself as he tried to calm himself.

"Obviously, when the Infi Map ripped and that explosion happened, it must have either sent me back in time or to a world that's like the old west...see...rational...'Danny whispered to himself, only to groan in exasperation... "Only my life can make something like that _"rational"._..'He muttered, before snapping out of it.

_"If I am here...Vlad probably is here somewhere...with the rest of the map...I better find him and figure out a way to get back home...and I better stay invisible just in case this IS time travel..."_Danny thought as he remained invisible and decided to explore this strange, old western like version of Amity Park.

To find Vlad and get back home...somehow...

* * *

_Later_

Danny explored this old west version of the town and the more he saw, the more it seemed less like the past and now he is leaning more on another dimension. Especially when he saw a man who looked just liked Mr. Lancer standing in the middle of town, shouting the news.

_"Extra! Extra!_ Rustlers have been spotted just south of here! Everyone is advice to guard y'all's livestock and other valuables!...'Lancer the crier called as he kept ringing a bell to the local citizens, who aren't paying attention.

_"Man, even in the old west, no one listens to him._..'Danny though, as he explored more of this town.

He saw a small, old fashioned school house with the name _"Casper_" on it, he also saw a small market place, a saloon that vaguely resembles the Nasty Burger and he saw a lot of people that seem familiar. He saw two can-can girls that look like Paulina and Star outside the saloon and he saw some hick like character that looks like Mikey and Nathan, who were trying to impress them and failing.

"Ha, no rustlers are dumb enough to come to these parts with the hero around here...'The Mikey like guy said, speaking in a southern accent.

"Y'all mean the guy that the sheriff's got a $500 bounty on?..."The Nathan like guy asked.

"He's just jealous..."The Mikey like guy asked.

"_Hero_?...'Danny asked, before shaking his head.

He doesn't have any time to lose here, he has got to find Vlad before he does something bad and he also has to find a way back home.

"Come on, enough sight seeing, I got to find Vlad before something bad happens...'Danny muttered.

However, before he could continue his search, something happened...

_**BLAST! BLAST!**_

The sounds of guns firing and horses galloping was heard and Danny Phantom just sighed in exasperation.

_"Too late.._.'Danny muttered as he remained.

He saw a group of a dozen guys on horses coming into town, firing guns and the citizens started getting scared. Danny was surprised when he saw the head of these presumed bad guys look very familiar.

_"Is that Dash?.._.'Danny asked as he saw the head of the gang look like an exact clone of Dash, except he has a thick mustache and dressed like a cowboy.

"Oh no! It's Dash The Kid and his gang of outlaws!..."The Paulina like girl shrieked in horror as the citizens ran inside their homes, locking the doors and ceiling the windows.

"Dash The Kid?...'Danny asked out loud, still invisible and still confused about what is happening here.

Dash The Kid then had a smirk on his face, the kind that the Dash from his home got whenever he was about to bully one of the nerds.

"Alright men, take all the goods and livestock y'all can get, remember, the boss says all or nothing..."The Dash guy said as he and his rustlers started breaking and stealing from the stores, taking the goods and threatening the citizens.

"Oh man, I though my Dash was bad, but this western version of him is _worse..._'Danny said, accepting that this actually might be an alternate world and not time travel.

However, before Danny could decide to step in, something happened.

"Not so fast...'A new voice called, getting the outlaw's attention.

Danny, still invisible, blinked.

That voice...he can't explain it, but it's _familiar._

He looked up and his jaw drop at what he saw, before letting out a gasp.

What the heck?!..."Danny let out, when he finally saw who this new guy was.

A new guy came on a white horse, and this guy made Danny's jaw drop. He is another cowboy, and his face is covered by a black bandana. He is wearing a white, ten gallon hat, with a black accent on it, a black cowboy shirt with white cuffs, old fashioned gloves that are dyed white as well, black pants, white holsters, white cowboy boots with black spurs, and a white belt that has a _**DP** _buckle on it. Danny can't see his face or his hair color, but he can see glowing green eyes. Masked or not, Danny could see that he is the same height and build as him and even their voices are the same...though this guy is speaking with a southern accent.

Dash The Kid looked angry when he saw this guy, as where his men.

_**"The Phantom Ranger?!**_..."Dash The Kid shouted in outrage at the unwanted presence of this masked man.

"No way..."Danny whispered when it finally dawned on him what is going on here.

This is an alternate version of his home and if that is so...this must be an alternate version of Danny Phantom...

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_** The Phantom Ranger**_

* * *

**A.N: **I want to thank **Apexwolf77 **for helping me think of a name for this version of Danny Phantom. Thanks again, man :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**BigChillFreak:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them :)

**Guest** and** Invader Johnny :** It's an alternate dimension.

**AnimeKing6:** Thank you :)

**61394:** No, just an Old West Version of Amity Park.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. The Phantom Ranger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 4: _**_**The Phantom Ranger**_

_Previously_

"_Not so fast...'A new voice called, getting the outlaw's attention._

_Danny, still invisible, blinked._

_That voice...he can't explain it, but it's **familiar.**_

_He looked up and his jaw drop at what he saw, before letting out a gasp._

_What the heck?!..."Danny let out, when he finally saw who this new guy was._

_A new guy came on a white horse, and this guy made Danny's jaw drop. He is another cowboy, and his face is covered by a black bandana. He is wearing a white, ten gallon hat, with a black accent on it, a black cowboy shirt with white cuffs, old fashioned gloves that are dyed white as well, black pants, white holsters, white cowboy boots with black spurs, and a white belt that has a **DP **buckle on it. Danny can't see his face or his hair color, but he can see glowing green eyes. Masked or not, Danny could see that he is the same height and build as him and even their voices are the same...though this guy is speaking with a southern accent._

_Dash The Kid looked angry when he saw this guy, as where his men._

_**"The Phantom Ranger?!**..."Dash The Kid shouted in outrage at the unwanted presence of this masked man._

_"No way..."Danny whispered when it finally dawned on him what is going on here._

_This is an alternate version of his home and if that is so...this must be an alternate version of Danny Phantom..._

* * *

_Present Time_

Main Danny stood there agape, but thankfully still invisible and he saw his western doppelganger take on western Dash and his gang out outlaws.

"Dash The Kid, it seems ya'll have a short memory...since you forgot what happened the _last time_ ya'll's came waltzing into _my_ town...and as ya'll know, this town ain't big enough for the both of us..."The Phantom Ranger said as he sent a glare to the criminal.

"I do declare that things will be different this time, Phantom Ranger, this time I brought my boys with me!...'Dash the Kid said as he pointed to his gang, who all pulled out their guns and pointed them to the direction of the masked hero.

"10 against one, huh? I reckon that ain't exactly a _fair_ fight...'The Phantom Ranger said..."but I ain't got time to waist for ya'll to call in for reinforcements...'The masked hero mocked.

"Let's get'em, men..."Dash The Kid ordered as he and his men rode their horses and tried to fight the western hero.

However the Phantom Ranger rode his horse, stood on it and immediately leaped so high in the air, someone could swear that he was almost _flying..._ he also kicked Dash the Kid off of his horse, which continued to ride away without a rider.

_**'AH!**_...'Dash the Kid yelped as he painfully landed to the ground, with the masked hero on him, and he immediately jumped off, even doing a graceful backflip as he did so.

The then turned to Dash's gang, who got off of their horses and tried shooting at him.

"_**DAGUMMIT!..**_.'One shouted as they tried to shoot.

However, Phantom Ranger displayed an almost inhuman like level of speed and agility, as he managed to avoid all of the bullets and soon started fist fighting with the the out laws, managing to knock the guns out of their hands and held his fist ups.

"Why don't ya'll start fighting like _real _men?..."The Phantom Ranger said to them.

"I reckon he asked for it, let's get him..."Another out law said as they tried to close in on the masked hero.

However, to the amazement of everyone who watched, The Phantom Ranger displayed unbelievable strength, speed and agility as he not only managed to take down these ten outlaws all by himself...he used only his fists, though his speed and grace was almost inhuman. After about five minutes, Dash The Kid came to, came to and to his horror, he saw his men were on the ground, beaten up and he saw the Phantom Ranger looking at him, cracking his knuckles.

"10 outlaws down...one big one to go...'The Phantom Ranger said as he went to grab something from behind his holster.

_**"HEAD FOR THE HILLS, BOYS!..." **_Dash The Kid screamed as he tried to make a run for it.

However, the thing that the Phantom Ranger pulled out was just a lasso, which he then threw and managed to catch Dash The Kid by his feet. In less than a minute, the blonde outlaw was hog tied with said rope, and his gang was also tied up as well.

That was when the masked hero knew his work was done. He then pulled out a piece of cloth that was in his pocket and used it to wipe his brow, before putting it away.

"Spirit!...'The Phantom Ranger called and soon his white horse came to him and he got on.

It was then that the towns people ran out of the saloon and buildings and started cheering.

_**"YOU SAVED US AGAIN, PHANTOM RANGER!**_...'The owner of the saloon, who looked like Third Degree Bernie said in admiration as the can can girls all surrounded the masked hero, swooning over him.

_"Oh, Phantom Ranger, take me with you_~..."The Paulina like girl swooned over the hero, who looked away.

"No can do, little lady...I need to be leaving since I ain't needed anymore right now...'The Phantom Ranger said as he and his horse jumped away from the admiring crowd.

"_**HI-HO, SPIRIT, AWAY!...**_"The Phantom Ranger shouted as his horse even stood on two legs, before ridding off into the horizon, while the entire town watched in amazement until he was gone.

Once he was out of sight, the townspeople then went back to their usual business, as if nothing much had happened, all the while, the only other Phantom in the area looked on, still amazed by what he just saw.

"Oh man...'Danny whispered, before he noticed that piece that the Phantom Ranger used as his spare handkerchief...

It was a piece of the_** INFI-MAP!**_

* * *

Danny quickly searched around, managed to change form and managed to...um... _"borrow"_ some old western clothes he found, and put on a blue handkerchief on his face since he didn't want to risk confusion right now, if his hunch was right.

He had to find that Phantom Ranger and his piece of the Infi-Map but first, he needs more information...

He soon walked into town, needing to get some information. He entered the saloon and was everyone, including Lancer the crier and Third degrees Bernie at the bar, drinking sarsaparilla.

"Welcome strange, want a sarsaparilla?..."Bernie asked to the new face, that was hiding under a handkerchief.

"Um...no thank you...'Danny said, doing his best to fake a southern accent.

"You knew in town?..."Lancer the crier asked.

"Sort of...I am a drifter...just blew into town...I'm just here for a stop is all, ya'll..."Danny said weakly but they didn't seem to notice.

"Um...it it all right if I ask...ya'll some questions?..."Danny asked.

"Go right ahead, between us, we know all the happenings in this town...'Lancer the crier said to Danny.

"Um...I saw the fight that happen earlier and I was wondering...who is the Phantom Ranger?..."Danny asked.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and everyone was looking at him, making Danny feel very uncomfortable and wonder if he said something wrong.

"Wow, you really aren't from around these parts...'Bernie the bartender said to Danny.

"Everyone in the county knows who The Phantom Ranger is..."A new voice said, and Danny saw that it looked like a western version of his math/science teacher, Mr. Polucca, who was playing the saloon's piano.

"He happens to be our town's mysterious hero..."A western version of Kwan said, who apparently wasn't part of Dash's gang in this universe.

"He showed up a few months ago, stopped a train robbery and since then, he shows up whenever there is trouble in this town..."Star the can can girl said as she pulled out her hand fan.

"What _kind_ of trouble?...'Danny couldn't help but ask.

"You know...stopping robberies, rustlers and saving folk from whatever happens..." Paulina the can can girl said, before she started swooning.. ."Oh, he is _all_ man...'She said, in a smitten kind of voice, making it obvious how much she has in common with the Paulina that Danny knows from his world.

"So, does anyone know who really is?...'Danny asked.

"No one knows for sure who the man under the mask is, or how he always manages to win despite the odds being against him, but what we do know is that whenever there is trouble, The Phantom Ranger hops on his horse with the speed of light, appears...almost like a _phantom_ in the night, saves the day, says "_Hi-Ho Spirit, Away_", and then rides off into the sun set to parts unknown..."Lancer the crier said and Danny looked surprised.

'So that is why he is called the Phantom Ranger...'He muttered...

'So, no one knows who he is or where he lives...'Danny muttered, getting more and more ideas about this situation.

* * *

_Outside_

Danny walked out of the saloon, already having an idea but he needs more answers and he can't ask his next questions in there without looking suspicious.

He then saw the western version of Mikey and Nathan, who apparently were in the middle of fixing up the damage left by Dash The Kid and his gang.

"Um...excuse me?...'Danny asked, doing his best to disguise his voice.

"Yeah?...'Western Mikey asked.

"Um...does either of ya'll know...where I could find the Fenton home?...'Danny asked, hoping his act would keep up.

If his hunch is right, if there is a western counterpart of Danny Phantom, then a western counterpart of the Fenton Family can't be too far behind, right.

"Fenton?…oh, you mean the wacky inventors who are always building all kinds of crazy contraptions?...'Western Nathan asked.

"Um...yes..."Danny said, since that really did sound like his family.

'They's live over yonder…"Western Mikey said as he pointed in a direction.

The direction where the Phantom Ranger had rode off too before disappearing into the horizon. Danny soon saw what looked to be an old fashioned wooden home on what looked to be a small farm over the hill.

"Thank you…"Danny said as he started heading in that direction.

If his hunch is right, he will be seeing the Phantom Ranger there.._.out of mask..._

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_**Danny meets Danny  
**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Ben10Man, BigChillFreak, Khy Dragon, Batguy01, Guest, wiseguy2415** and **Danifan3000**: Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

**Invader Johnny: **Some of him is based off of the Lone Ranger, yes...anyway, how was this butt kicking?

**NeoMark: **We will have to wait and see...

**61394: **:)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Danny meets Danny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 5: _**_**Danny meets Danny**_

_Back home_

Tucker and Sam arrived to the Farr Frozen and explained everything that has happened to the yeti-like leader.

'And that's what happened...we can't find Danny, Vlad or the map anywhere..."Sam exclaimed to Frostbite.

"Oh dear, this is not good..."Frostbite muttered.

"Is Danny...-

'No, he is still alive and Vlad too, and let me explain to you what has happened, as you know the Infi Map is very powerful and can travel through space and time...however, if one were to damage it, it can cause a small rip in the fabric of the space-time continuum..."Frostbite started...

"When Danny and Plasmius ripped the map in half, they ripped a hole in the fabric of reality of this dimensions...and most likely ended up in another one...'Frostbite continued.

"Another dimension?..."Sam asked.

"Yeah, have either of you heard of the multi verse theory, where there are more than just one dimension...'Frostbite explained... "It is right, as there are other worlds besides this one..."The yeti ghost said.

"Other worlds?...'Tucker asked.

"You know...such as a world where, I don't know...the dinosaurs where never wiped out by the asteroid, a world Columbus never made it to America, or a world where the Germans won the war...'Frostbite explained.

'A world where we are all evil?...'Tucker suggested and Frostbite nodded.

"Yes, any possibility is an eventually in a different world, and Danny and Vlad could have ended up in any world...however _which_ one, I can't say..."Frostbite said with worry.

'We got to do something..."Sam exclaimed in worry.

"I am afraid that it is impossible, the only way to return to this world is for Danny to find the missing pieces of the Infi-map, so that the map can be fixed and only then, will he be able to return home..."Frostbite said.

"And if he doesn't?...'Sam asked in worry.

"Then the longer the Infi-Map is destroyed like that, the more it will lose it's power...and if that happens...well, there is no telling what might happen...'Frostbite said and Sam didn't like this at all.

"Chill Sam, Danny is resourceful and he's gotten out of worse jams than this, heck, he is probably already gathering all of the pieces and on his way back right now, even as we speak..."Tucker said, trying to be optimistic for his friends sake.

"I hope you're right, Tuck...'Sam said, feeling worried for their missing friend.

Wherever he is...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In the Western World_

While Danny had been busy trying to gather information on The Phantom Ranger, Vlad had seen the display as well from a far away distance.

"It seems the explosion of the map must have somehow sent me and Daniel to another dimension and if my hunch is right, that cowboy was another version of Daniel himself...'Vlad theorized before a smirk came to his face.

"_Hmmm..._if this world has it's own Danny Phantom, then that means that it may also have it's own _Vlad Plasmius_ as well...'Vlad considered as a smirk grew on his face as a plan formed on his head.

A plan that will help him get the scattered pieces of the Infi-Map, but first he needs to go find someone to help him...

* * *

_With Danny_

The invisible ghost boy managed to arrive to the western farm and he could see some more similarities to his home, since he saw what looked to be a lot of steam punk tech out in the back and he also saw a large '_**F"**_ which was suppose to stand for Fenton, painted in green, at the top of the house.

Yep, this looks like this could be a place that belongs to an old fashion inventor...with the _Fenton_ name.

"Man..."Danny muttered as he saw the farm that was at the back of the house.

It was a small one, with lots of sheep and he saw some crop as well, he also saw a barn and stable too, no doubt for other farm animals as well, despite some of the gadgets...

"Okay, so...if this is western version of Fenton Works, where are the western versions of the Fenton's?...'Danny muttered, only to hear some noise happening at the front.

The ghostly boy, still invisible, floated to the front and then he saw a group of people about to board a carriage with a horse.

_"Found them..._'Danny thought as he eyed these people.

There was a man look a a lot like his father but his clothes look like they belong to some old west inventor type you see in the movies, he even has a funny, handlebar mustache and slicked hair, and the woman that looks like his mother, except her hair is in a bun and she is wearing a blue dress with a corset. He also saw a girl that looks like his sister Jazz but with curly hair and a light turquoise, southern dress as well.

Yep, these are definitely his parents and his older sister, but where is the western version of him...

"Daniel!...'The Jack look-a-like called to the barn.

Suddenly a young, boy with blue eyes that looks just like Danny, only his hair is a bit longer, shaggier and tied in a small ponytail, he is also wearing an old western farm clothes came in, with some of the sheep following him.

"I knew it...'Danny whispered as he saw his look-a-like speak to his parents.

'Yeah, pa…"Danny's doppelganger spoke up, speaking in a light, southern accent just like everyone else.

"Now remember, that while are at the County Fair , you are in charge of the farm until we get back…so be careful..." Western Maddie said, speaking in a thick southern accent.

"Ah, don't worry lemon-pie…Danny is a man now, he can handle it...besides, as soon as I unveil my new machine at the fair to them city folk…we can finally kiss goodbye being farmers and we'll be rich…and Jasmine here might even find a nice city boy to hitch with while we are there..."Jack said as he patted the machine, which did a small blow, much to the surprise of others.

"Oh, pa..."Western Jasmine muttered in embarrassment, either for that comment or the machine blowing, no one knows.

"I do declare that it might need a little tweaking…"Western Jack said as he checked it over.

"Just in case, you're in charge of the farms, so remember to feed the animals, and tend to the crops…"Western Maddie said to her son.

"Yes ma'am…"The other Danny said obediently to his mother.

Soon his family left in the carriage to go to the county fair, leaving the dark hair boy alone to take care of their home and farm in their absence. Western Danny soon went back into the barn to tend to animals, all the while, main Danny blinked in confusion, before sighing in relief.

"Okay clearly..that is me, and obviously Phantom Ranger out of uniform or whatever and I get the feeling the family might not know..."Danny muttered.

"I better go find that piece of the map and see if I can somehow fix the map with it, and later find Vlad before Murphy's Law kicks in...'Danny muttered as he then fazed into the house, to go find proof of the Phantom Ranger and the piece of the Infi-Map.

If his gut is right, finding the missing pieces will be his only way to fix the map and hopefully be able to go back home.

* * *

_Inside the house_

Danny fazed into the house, and saw that it really did look like one of those old fashioned homes you'd see in a rural fic, though there are a lot of _"contraptions"_ that look like steam punk versions of stuff he'd find in his home.

"I guess this is what they meant by _"wacky inventors"_...'Danny muttered as he saw what looked to be a very bulky telescope pointing to the window, for what, he is not sure...

Danny used his powers to look around this house, to find the piece of the Infi-Map and get out of here. He didn't really want to actually talk to his alternate self if he could help it, it would only cause too many complications.

When he couldn't find anything downstairs, he went to look upstairs. The first room he entered was too feminine to be his room, so it had to belong to the Jazz of this world, whom like the Jazz he knows, seems fond of reading. He didn't find that piece of the map in here, so he went to the next room, and saw that it must be his alternate parents bedroom, given the obvious two person bed and everything.

The piece of the map wasn't in here either.

Danny then went to another room, which he assumed had to be the room of the Danny of this world, since it's the only room left up here. He saw that it was pretty simple, nothing to remarkable here, it just looked like the room of a rural farm boy, and not some mysterious, masked cowboy hero, but Danny knew better.

"Now, if I was the Phantom Ranger, and in a way...I am...where would I hide the piece of the infi map..."Danny muttered as he looked around the bedroom. After a few moments, he was about to give up, only to notice something sticking underneath the mattress of his doppelgangers bedroom.

Wasting no time, Danny pulled it out and saw that it was the DP belt and buckle that the Phantom Ranger was wearing and it's holsters...and he also saw something inside the holster.

"_**I KNEW IT!..**_."Danny exclaimed as he grabbed the piece of the Infi Map in relief.

"I knew that I'd find it..."Danny said, happy that he managed to find it and nothing went wrong.

_**"TRESPASSER!...**_'Another voice called and Danny turned around and saw his doppelganger at the entrance of the door...with a**_ shot gun _** in his hand...

"I spoke too soon, didn't I?..."Danny muttered, as he was now face to face to his very angry looking look-a-like.

Yeah, it seems things Murphy's law just kicked in...

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_**Meeting The Phantom Ranger**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**Thanks for the tip...

**Epickend: **Yeah, you like it?

**Invader Johhny: **No such luck...it seems...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Meeting The Phantom Ranger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 6: _**_**Meeting The Phantom Ranger**_

_Previously_

_"Now, if I was The Phantom Ranger, and in a way...I am...where would I hide the piece of the infi map..."Danny muttered as he looked around the bedroom. After a few moments, he was about to give up, only to notice something sticking underneath the mattress of his doppelgangers bedroom._

_Wasting no time, Danny pulled it out and saw that it was the DP belt and buckle that The Phantom Ranger was wearing and it's holsters...and he also saw something inside the holster._

_"__**I KNEW IT!..**__."Danny exclaimed as he grabbed the piece of the Infi Map in relief._

_"I knew that I'd find it..."Danny said, happy that he managed to find it and nothing went wrong._

_**"TRESPASSER!...**__'Another voice called and Danny turned around and saw his doppelganger at the entrance of the door...with a__** shot gun **__in his hand..._

_"I spoke too soon, didn't I?..."Danny muttered, as he was now face to face to his very angry looking look-a-like._

_Yeah, it seems things Murphy's law just kicked in..._

* * *

_Earlier_

Young Daniel James Fenton, son of local farmers and aspiring inventors, Jackson and Madeline Fenton, younger brother of Jasmine Fenton and the only boy of the family, had been left in charge of taking care of his family's farm while his pa, ma and older sister went to the county fair with another of his father's kooky contraptions and they would be away for a few days.

Daniel didn't mind, he loved all of the critters on the farm and he was used to working hard. He was now at the stables, feeding Spirit, his ten year old white stallion, that was born on their farm when he was a little boy and they practically grew up together.

'Eat up, boy...y'all certainly earned it...'Daniel said as he gave his trusted steed some extra oats, which the worse ate vigorously, while Daniel petted him a bit.

After he finished feeding him, Daniel was about to go tend to the crops, but decided to go get something to drink before then. He had worked up a thirst earlier this day. The dark haired boy entered his family home, was in the kitchen but before he could drink anything, he suddenly heard something happening.

Upstairs..

_'What in tarnation?._..'Daniel said, before his eyes narrowed and he immediately grabbed the Fenton family rifle, which they mostly just used for hunting or to scare off anyone foolish enough to try and steal from them.

The dark haired farm boy carefully walked up the stairs, being quiet as a mouse in order to get the drop on whoever was foolish enough to break into _his _home.

He was upstairs and could hear that the noise was coming from _his _room. He quickly opened the door, pointed the gun and saw a stranger in _his_ room, getting his grubby mitts on _his_ stuff.

_**'TRESPASSER!..**_." Daniel shouted as he kept pointing his gun to the now wide eyed intruder.

* * *

Main Danny cursed under his breath while Western Danny kept the shot gun pointed at him, blue eyes met blue eyes, due to Main Danny having morphed back indoors, one pair was nervous and the other was glaring.

"Uh...hi?..."Main Danny said and his alternate self kept glaring at him, with his finger on the trigger of the shot gun.

_**"TRESSPASER!**_..."His double shouted again and was about to shoot, only for main Danny to raise his hands in surrender.

_**"WAIT!** _Don't shoot, don't shoot! I'm not here to cause any trouble!..."Main Danny said hurriedly, while his doppelganger rolled his eyes, obviously not believing him.

"Y'all break into my home, go through _my_ things and then y'all say y'all ain't out to cause trouble?! What kind of fool do y'all take me for?...'Western Danny accused as he kept pointing and Main Danny sighed.

It's not that he was fearing for his life, he could easily become intangible and fly away, but he had a gut feeling that doing that was just going to open up a whole new set of problems, so the less powers he shows for now, the better. It's a good thing he was in his human form right now and still wearing that mask he _"borrowed"_ earlier.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but...but please...just let me explain...I don't mean you any harm...'Danny said, even dropping the accent at this point and his other self kept sending him glares.

"Oh please, this here is the Fenton Family Farm and y'all ain't no Fenton..."Western Danny yelled at him.

That gave main Danny an idea...a risky one but it might be his only way to calm this guy down without having to explain his situation...

"Actually...I kind of am ..."Danny said as he took the handkerchief off and his other self actually lower his shot gun in shock as his own eyes widened.

"What in tarnation?...'Western Danny exclaimed in shock as he actually let his gun go and then walked closer to the other Danny, looking at him like he saw a ghost or something.

Since in a way, he has.

The last time Danny was in a situation like this, it was when he used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to make two of himself and it went all the way south. Now, here he is, facing against another Danny and the only difference between them now is their clothes, other than that, they could be mirror duplicates.

Heck, they _are _duplicates in a sense, and the western Danny Fenton looked stunned and even whistled a bit in astonishment.

_"Wooweee_…we must be kin or something…this is sure uncanny…we could almost be twins or something..."Southern Danny said while the other Danny nodded.

"Well…sort off…I'm not from around here..."Danny said as his other self even started poking at him, for some reason.

"Could you please not do that...'Main Danny said and his other self stopped.

"Okay...y'all got my attention, if you really are one of my kin, I guess I can let you talk...so talk...and it better be the truth, if not, kin or not, I don't tolerate no threats..."Western Danny said with edge in his tone and Main Danny sighed.

"My name is Danny Fenton...I am...not from these parts and I am...looking for someone and something..."Main Danny said.

"Now are you trying to fool with me, how is it that we are both Fentons, we both look the same and we both got the same first name?...'Western Danny demanded.

"I guess both of our mother's liked that name...'Main Danny lied smoothly, while his other self kept giving him a look.

"Y'all said you were looking for someone, who is it and why?..."Western Danny asked, wanting to get this over with so he can go back to tending to the animals and crops.

"The Phantom Ranger..."Main Danny said and his other self's eyes widened.

"I need his help and I have reason to believe he is around here...'Main Danny said, before sending him a smirk... "_You_ wouldn't happen to know where to find him?..."He asked in a playful sort of way and he saw his other self starting to sweat bullets right now.

"N-No...why would you think that? I'm just a simple farm boy...what would I know about some masked hero?...'Western Danny asked in a nervous tone.

"Maybe, because...in a way, you _are _him..."Main Danny said, deciding to get to the point.

His other self's eyes widened, and immediately, he went into denial, even fake laughing right now.

"You...You honestly think I am The Phantom Ranger?..why would you think that? He's some_ tough hombre,_ I am just a simple farm boy who spends most of my tending to the sheep and barn animals..."Western Danny said in a nervous voice, and Main Danny wasn't buying it.

"You can cut it out, I know that he's you...look, we're both boys here, so let's-

_**"Boy?!** _In these parts, I'm considered a _**man**_, I'll have you know.." Western Danny said in an indignant way but it's obvious he was just trying to change the subject.

"Whatever...I know that you are The Phantom Ranger and that white horse on your property is his horse..."Main Danny said, having saw a white horse in the stable when he flew onto the property.

Western Danny, however, remained in denial mode.

"You ain't got no proof of me being The Phantom Ranger...and besides, there are dozens of white horses in this town alone…it doesn't mean nothing…"Western Danny shouted.

"I know that you are him...'Main Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Are you calling me a liar? I am _**NOT**_ The Phantom Ranger and my old boy out there ain't Spirit..." Western Danny shouted, all the while Main Danny had a smirk on his face.

"I never said the horse's name..." Main Danny said in a coy tone.

"He...he's always saying "_Hi-Ho Spirit"._..everyone here has heard him say that, so that's what his horse is called..."Western Danny said and Main Danny rolled his eyes, getting tired of this.

"Then explain why did I find this under _**your**_ bed?...'Danny said as he pulled out the DP belt from behind him and the other Danny gasped as he grabbed it.

"It's the same belt I saw on The Phantom Ranger when he fought against Dash and his cowboy goons, so I knew that it's yours..."Main Danny said and the western one looked like he was about to go into a panic attack.

"Okay, fine..I'm The Phantom Ranger and Spirit is my horse...happy?..."Western Danny shouted and Main Danny smiled.

"Chill man, I promise that I won't tell anyone...'Main Danny said, only for his doppelganger to look confused.

"Chill?..." Western Danny asked and Main Danny could have smacked himself, he is suppose to act like he is not of this world until further notice.

"I mean...calm down...I swear I won't tell your secret..."Main Danny said and his double looked at him in suspicion.

"How can I be so sure that I can trust y'all?...'Western Danny demanded, making it obvious that he doesn't trust him.

"We are both Fentons...I swear...'Main Danny said and Western Danny looked suspicious, he looked into his eyes, to see if he could find any dishonesty in them, after a few moments, the young cow boy just sighed.

"Fine...if y'all really are a Fenton, I will trust ya, but you better keep your word...a man who doesn't keep his word ain't welcome in these parts...'Western Danny said in a warning tone.

"I understand..so, now that we got that out of the way, I really need your help and to ask you some questions...please..."Main Danny asked and his western doppelganger sighed.

"Uh...and here I thought the hardest thing I had to do today was sheering the sheep...'Western Danny muttered, before turning to his look-a-like..

Fine..."He muttered and the other Danny smiled.

That's one bullet that has been dodged...literally.

* * *

_Downstairs_

The two Danny's went downstairs and were now in the old fashioned living room, with Western Danny pouring some tea from the kettle before he sat in the rocking chair, while his look-a-like sat on the old fashioned sofa.

"Alright, what is it that y'all want to know?..."Western Danny asked and Main Danny blinked, before addressing him.

"Well, before I ask for your help, could you please tell me...how you became The Phantom Ranger...and why you are trying to hide your powers...I can tell that no human can be as fast, strong or jump as high as you can...so, care to explain?..." Main Danny asked and his alternate self sighed, unable to believe that this strange knew about his powers.

He was careful to be discreet with the towns folk, who just see him as a very skilled cowboy...but it seems that this feller here is more observamt

"I knew I was going to have to tell somebody someday...okay, look, my name is Daniel James Fenton, and I am The Phantom Ranger... it all started like this...'Western Danny or Daniel then began to explain his tale.

Of how and why he became The Phantom Ranger.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_**The origin of The Phantom Ranger**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**We will see how strong soon enough...

**BigChillFreak: **LOL!

**Epickend:** LOL!

**Wiseguy2415: **LOL!

**Danifan3000: **I'll think about it but no promises...

**61394: **I don't think so...

**SofiPhan29: **:)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	7. The origin of The Phantom Ranger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 7: _**_**The origin of The Phantom Ranger**_

_Previously_

_The two Danny's went downstairs and were now in the old fashioned living room, with Western Danny pouring some tea from the kettle before he sat in the rocking chair, while his look-a-like sat on the old fashioned sofa._

_"Alright, what is it that y'all want to know?..."Western Danny asked and Main Danny blinked, before addressing him._

_"Well, before I ask for your help, could you please tell me...how you became The Phantom Ranger...and why you are trying to hide your powers...I can tell that no human can be as fast, strong or jump as high as you can...so, care to explain?..." Main Danny asked and his alternate self sighed, unable to believe that this strange knew about his powers._

_He was careful to be discreet with the towns folk, who just see him as a very skilled cowboy...but it seems that this feller here is more observamt_

_"I knew I was going to have to tell somebody someday...okay, look, my name is Daniel James Fenton, and I am The Phantom Ranger... it all started like this...'Western Danny or Daniel then began to explain his tale._

_Of how and why he became The Phantom Ranger._

* * *

_Present Time_

"I was born here and grew up here in Amity Park, a simple old town, with simple old townsfolk...my family has been farmers for generations, though my father, Jackson John Fenton has always been one of them inventor types...he made all of the wacky things you see around here...he always had big dreams of making it as a big shot inventor, then moving us all to the big city once he sold one of his inventions...thought that dream is still..._a work in progress_...'Daniel said, pausing a bit as he recalled the numerous times his father's contraptions had backfired.

"I see...'Danny said, seeing some similarities with his own father.

"I don't mind waiting...I love all of the critters on our farm...'Daniel said, showing off the first real smile that Danny has seen on him.

"Me and my sister usually spend our time taking care of them, especially the sheep since most of our money come from their wool and stuff...though we also have a cow, some hens and the most special of them all to me is Spirit, my faithful horse..."He continued.

"You really like that horse, don't you?...'Danny asked.

"Spirit is sometimes more like a brother to me than a horse...we grew up together...anyway, life was mostly the same in this town, nothing much every happened..just the typical stuff of the frontier...until one day..."Daniel said, getting to the center of his origin.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_About one year ago_

_A young Daniel James Fenton was on his faithful horse, Spirit, tending to the sheep. It's been a simple, humdrum day of farm life and the sun is about to set. It is time to lead the sheep back to their pen since it was almost sunset, and dinner time will be soon._

_"Come on everyone...time to get some shut eye..."Daniel called to all of the sheep, leading them inside the pen._

_Once they were inside, he stopped and counted them. There is suppose to be a total of 50 sheep on their farm, 10 of them being newborn labs since spring, which is where most of their income comes from._

_"30...35...40...47...48...49...wait..."Daniel paused as he counted once more and realized that he was one whole sheep short._

_"Oh dear...looks like we are missing one..."Daniel said as he locked the gate, then went on Spirit to find the missing sheep before wolves or rustlers found it first._

_He found that it wasn't anywhere on the farm, so he then went to check on the nearby forest, he had to get that sheep back since it was his responsibility._

_**"Baaa...baaaa...**'He could hear the faint calls of a lost sheep._

_"I hear it...he's sounds like he's north from here...Hi Ho Spirit...'Daniel said to his horse, who continued to try and follow the sounds of the sheep._

_Soon enough, they managed to find the sheep over an edge and Daniel sighed in relief._

_"There you are Bessie...I was worried..."Danny said as he went to check on the female sheep, that was almost pregnant._

_He was just glad he managed to find her before something terrible happened. However, he then heard a strange noise._

_"What?...Who's there?...'Daniel shouted as he pulled out the shot gun, getting the stranger suspicions that something was wrong._

_The temperature suddenly dropped, despite it being well in the middle of Spring and it had been a hot day today...He also felt a strange sense, as he heard that strange noise._

_Call him superstitious but it doesn't sound...of this world._

_'What is this?..."Daniel muttered as he soon went to check deeper in the forest, to where he heard that noise, holding his shot gun close, just in case something happens._

_He looked and to his shock, saw some sort of green swirling opening in the middle of the air...as if someone just punctured a hole there and it opened._

_"What in tarnation?...'Daniel said in a stunned voice as he was in a stunned state, but found himself walking to that...that...thing..._

_He didn't realize that Spirit had followed him and was getting nervous, by both this strange thing and also for his master's safety._

_"What is this? It...it looks like...some kind of...portal?...'Daniel said as curiosity got the better of him and he peaked inside and he gasped as he saw some strange black, green, purple swirling world with very strange creatures._

_He was so stunned that he didn't notice that this...entrance, was beginning to close on him until it was too late...it closed...while he was still half way in it._

_**"AHHHHHHH!..**.'Daniel screamed, causing his horse to panic as well, and Spirit, being faithful, tried to pull him out, only to get zapped as well by this strange energy. Thankfully, Daniel was pulled out, but both he and his faithful horse were injured, on the ground, moaning in pain._

_Daniel blacked out, not knowing until much later, that his black hair has become white, his blue eyes had become green and his body is glowing of all things now...All the while, Spirit shook off his pain and stayed with his master, until he awakened once more._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Danny was stunned by what he just heard. From what he gathered, this version of Danny Phantom came across a natural ghost portal, that game him powers when it closed on him...roughly around the same time and age Danny got his own powers, it seems...

"I don't know how, but that...entrance...portal thing...when it closed on me...it changed me...it gave me white hair, green eyes, and all sorts of astounding abilities..." Daniel said.

"Like how?...'Danny asked, already getting an idea...

"For one thing...whenever I got my white hair...I was a lot stronger, able to lift things no single man could lift alone...I was also faster..more agile...more aware of my surroundings..and suddenly...I could shoot things out of hand..without a gun, but I don't use that power unless I am desperate and also...I...I..."Daniel sighed as he suddenly changed into his white haired form and was now floating in the air.

"I can do this sort of stuff...'Daniel said, as his hand glowed green, before changing back and landing back on the couch.

"It also affected Spirit..."Daniel said.

"How?..."Danny asked, wondering how.

"Ever so often, when trouble starts, Spirit gets restless...he tries to get my attention and lead me to where it is...especially if it involves dark spirits...I figure that portal thing must have given him some sort of..."Daniel paused, trying to think up, the right word.

"Sense?...'Danny asked and raised a brow when he mentioned dark spirit.S

Seems he also deals with ghosts too...

"That's the word...'Daniel said.

"At first I hated what happened to me, I didn't and still haven't told anyone about this because...it's just not natural...what happened to me...'Daniel said, looking down.

"Not even your.._.friends?_...'Danny asked and Daniel shook his head.

"No...no one must know what I have become...the people of Amity Park are usually kindly people but...this is practically witchcraft in their eyes...that's why I don't fly if I can help it...or use that green power thing..." Daniel said and Danny looked down suddenly.

"You...feel that they wouldn't understand...'Danny asked and the other Danny just sighed in almost sadness.

"Yes...stuff like this...it's not natural...so I can't tell anyone..if ma, pa or Jasmine saw this...they just wouldn't understand...'Daniel said, in a sad tone.

Danny felt sorry for him. He knew exactly what he is going threw, he lives it everyday but it seems the Phantom Ranger has it worse. At the very least Danny had Tucker, Sam and later his sister to rely on and confide to, but Phantom Ranger has no one.

He can only imagine how hard it is, to carry such a secret and have no one to share it with...

"What made you become The Phantom Ranger?...'Danny asked.

"Now, that's a story of itself...'Daniel said, as he began to speak the rest of his tale.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It's been a month since that strange encounter in the forest, and Daniel James Fenton is living a nightmare. That encounter had left him strange. He suddenly can get white hair, green eyes and all sorts of strange things have happened, like he could disappear or walk through things if he is not careful._

_Miraculously, he managed to keep this a secret from his family and the towns people, but he needed to be alone right now._

_Just this morning, he had a close call during breakfast when his arm went through the table. Thankfully, his parents were too preoccupied with his father's latest contraption to notice until he managed to fix himself and his sister was in her room at the time._

_He had to get out of the house, so he told his parents he was going for a ride through the forest while they went into town,took Spirit and now he is here, alone with his horse._

_'What should I do, old boy?...I sometimes feel like I should just tell ma and pa, but every time I try...I can't bring myself to say the worlds...why am I such a yellow belly at times..."Daniel muttered as his horse nuzzled him a bit, as a sign of affection._

_He knows Spirit can't answer him or even understand what he is saying, but this past month alone, he had to talk to someone, even if it is a horse and if anyone caught him, they would haul him away to the loony bin._

_Though, for this past month alone, he wondered if he really belongs there or not._

_"What am I going to do, Spirit? Why did this have to happen to me?...'Daniel asked, feeling so lost._

_He is cursed, and if anyone ever finds out, he will be rejected and driven out of town by his family, friends and the townsfolk. He was half tempted to just run away, but he wouldn't know where to go, or what to do._

_He feels so lost._

_"Why did this have to happen to me?...'Daniel said in a lost tone. Suddenly Spirit started fidgeting a bit.  
_

_"What's wrong, boy?...'Daniel asked in concern._

_**"AHHHH!**...'A scream was heard._

_Daniel heard a shriek and then hopped on Spirit, to find it. To his horror, he saw that it was his sister Jasmine, being surrounded by some men, who were taking her purse and holding her back._

_"Let me go..."Jasmine shouted, while these vile men just laughed._

_"No can do, little missy..."The leader of these thieves laughed, before he grabbed her arm._

_Big mistake...Daniel got mad at this, he wanted to make those fools pay for threatening his sister, but what can he do...he didn't bring his shot gun and-_

_"Wait?...'Daniel thought as he suddenly saw his hand glowing and got an idea..._

_Maybe he really could help his sister, but he has to be quick. The young Fenton male quickly pulled out a handkerchief, tied it around his face, and soon two rings appeared, traveling up and down his body, replacing his dark hair with white hair and turning his blue eyes green._

_Daniel the hoped on Spirit, and had to be quick. They hid behind a bush, and then saw the leader of these thieves pull Jasmine close._

_**"LET ME GO!.**..'Jasmine cried._

_"The boss is going to like a purty thing like you..."The head thief laughed as they were about to take her away._

_That's when Daniel struck._

_"**POW!**_

_Faster than either could see, Daniel umped in and before he and anyone else knew he, he flat out punched the thief, making him let go of Jasmine, shocking her and everyone else. The punch was so strong, that it sent the thief flying and hitting against a tree, knocking him out._

_'Are you alright...miss?..."Daniel asked, in a deeper sounding voice to hide his identity._

_**'BEHIND YOU!..**.'Jasmine called and Daniel turned around, to see two of the henchmen pull out guns._

_They shot at him, but Daniel was quick and moved himself and Jasmine out of the way before either got hit. He then ran to them, knocked the guns out and then proceeded to give these five thieves a beating that none of them would ever forget._

_No one lays a hand on his sister and gets away with it._

_10 minutes later, all of the thieves were bruised, battered, unconscious, tied up against a tree, while Daniel looked at a still shaken Jasmine._

_"That should hold them until the sheriff and lawmen can come to pick them up..."Daniel, still wearing his mask said, before turning to Jasmine._

_'Are you alright,miss?...'Daniel asked._

_"Yes, I am...thank y'all for saving me..."She said as her purse was handed back to her._

_"It was no problem..."Daniel said as he started running._

_**'WAIT.**..Who are you?..."Jasmine called._

_"No one important...'Daniel said as he disappeared into the forest._

_Jasmine tried to chase after him, since she had more questions, only to see the hero rid off on a white horse, into the sunset to parts unknown._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"You saved your sister..."Danny said, pleased to hear such a cool origin story.

"After that...Jasmine told everyone about what happened...she tends to talk a lot when she gets excited...'Daniel said.

_"Don't I know it._..'Danny thought in amusement,

"Anyway, the townsfolk started talking...and more and more dangers started happening...Spirit would get restless so...I got some new clothes, hid my white hair under a white hat...since it was unusual...and I sort of...-

'Because a hero..."Danny finished.

"I wouldn't call myself a_ hero._."Daniel said.

"Why not? You saved your sister and defend the town when it is in trouble?...'Danny asked.

"Let's just say I had to get my hands dirty lots of times..there are a lot of nasty characters in these parts...even worse, dark spirits lurk around here, and I also have to deal with them...I got to do whatever I can to protect the people of this town...if not...what's the point of these powers, anyway?...'Daniel said in a solemn tone.

"I...I see...'Danny said, feeling both amazed and troubled.

The Phantom Ranger is definitely a counterpart to Danny Phantom. He is clearly a good guy, if someone a little rough around the edges...but he is also pretty lonely and judging from his tone, he has to deal with more problems that even Danny has yet to face.

Suddenly, a hand was slammed to the ground, startling Danny, as he looked at his doppelganger.

"I already told y'all my story, so now it's y'all's turn...who are you? where are you from? what sides of the family do you belong to and why haven't I ever knew that I had a relative that looked so much like me?..._**TALK!.**_..'Daniel demanded, making it obvious that he is not kidding around here.

Main Danny gulped. This is not going to be an easy conversation.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_**Trouble's Brewing**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **I hope this will do...

**SofiPhan29** and **61394**:Thank you :)

**User724: **Still technically half ghost, though he hides it better...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	8. Trouble's Brewing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 8: _**_**Trouble's Brewing**_

_Previously_

_"Anyway, the townsfolk started talking...and more and more dangers started happening...Spirit would get restless so...I got some new clothes, hid my white hair under a white hat...since it was unusual...and I sort of...-_

_'Because a hero..."Danny finished._

_"I wouldn't call myself a hero.."Daniel said._

_"Why not? You saved your sister and defend the town when it is in trouble?...'Danny asked._

_"Let's just say I had to get my hands dirty lots of times..there are a lot of nasty characters in these parts...even worse, dark spirits lurk around here, and I also have to deal with them...I got to do whatever I can to protect the people of this town...if not...what's the point of these powers, anyway?...'Daniel said in a solemn tone._

_"I...I see...'Danny said, feeling both amazed and troubled._

_The Phantom Ranger is definitely a counterpart to Danny Phantom. He is clearly a good guy, if someone a little rough around the edges...but he is also pretty lonely and judging from his tone, he has to deal with more problems that even Danny has yet to face._

_Suddenly, a hand was slammed to the ground, startling Danny, as he looked at his doppelganger._

_"I already told y'all my story, so now it's y'all's turn...who are you? where are you from? what sides of the family do you belong to and why haven't I ever knew that I had a relative that looked so much like me?...__**TALK!.**__..'Daniel demanded, making it obvious that he is not kidding around here._

_Main Danny gulped. This is not going to be an easy conversation._

* * *

Main Danny tried to open his mouth to speak..and well..

"I...um...well..."He is stuttering now and Western Danny or Daniel quickly got annoyed.

"Talk like a man!_** NOW!** _I ain't got all day!...'Daniel demanded and Main Danny blinked, before he sighed and took a deep breath.

He knows he has to talk and explain things but how the heck do you explain the multiverse theory to someone who lives like it's still the 19th century around here, even more, how does he explain that while he is Fenton, he is essentially this guy, but from another world?

"_He already told me his story...I have to tell him mine..."_ Main Danny thought, resigning to that fact.

The sooner he explains the situation, the sooner he can get the piece of the map back and the sooner he can get his help to find Vlad and the rest of the map before more trouble happens/

"Okay...Look...before I tell you anything..do you still have something that looks like this?..."Main Danny asked as he pulled out his bits of the Infi Map, getting Western Danny's attention.

"That looks like that piece of cloth I found earlier today..."Daniel said as he pulled it out from his pocket and Danny sighed in relief.

'OK, good...look, it's a long story of why I am here but I really need that piece of cloth you found..."Danny said.

"I ain't handing it over until I get my explanation...so stop beating around the bush and get to it..."Daniel insisted.

_"Geez, am I as uptight as this guy?..._'Main Danny thought, before sighing.

"Okay, look...it's like this-...'Danny started.

However, before he could continue, they suddenly heard the sounds of guns firing and chaos happening outside.

"_**WHAT THE HECK?!.**_..'Danny exclaimed.

_**"WHAT IN TARNATION?!..**_."Daniel shouted as he quickly grabbed his shot gun and the two of them ran outside.

To their horror, they saw that a now empty pen and all of the sheep that had been inside of it were nowhere to be found.

_**"WHERE ARE THE SHEEP?!.**_..'Daniel shouted in horror, before turning to Danny.

"I...I don't know..."Danny said, as he watched his western counterpart look so mad and anxious right now.

"Thieves! At my home and on my watch! I was in charge...This is terrible! Those sheep make up most of my family's livestock...without them, my family's farm will be ruined!..."Western Danny shouted in dismay.

"Calm down, calm down...they couldn't have gotten far, let's...let's look around and see any clues and then go after them..."Main Danny suggested and his alternate self nodded, desperation obvious.

To their surprise, they didn't see any signs of anyone breaking in and running off with the sheep, not even footprints or anything. It's like the vanished out of thin air.

"When I get my hands on the low down thief who did this...'Western Danny grumbled as he looked around.

"This is so weird...a bunch of sheep can't disappear without leaving any trace...'Danny muttered as he tried to think.

However, the young boy then noticed something sticking to the entrance of the gate...It looked to be a note...with a cursive VP imprinted on it.

"What is this?...'Main Danny said as he grabbed it and his counterpart noticed and came to him.

"What's it say?..."Daniel asked.

**_"To Daniel...Both Daniel's...Yes, I know of your situation...I do believe that I and my associate have something that belongs to you, and one of you have something that belongs to ME! I would HIGHLY recommend that you both bring me the remaining pieces of the Ini-Map or there will be consequences. Come to the desert by the twin hills by sun down, unless you want Phantom Ranger's livestock to become lambchops...  
_**

**_Yours truly, Vlad Plasmius..." _**Danny read the note, before gripping it in anger.

_**"PLASMIUS?**_!...'Western Danny shouted in horror and anger.

"I take it that you know him?...'Danny asked, not being surprised that there is an alternate Vlad Plasmius at this point.

He has a feeling that's the associate that Vlad was talking about. Danny then saw his western counterpart marching around in an angry fit, to the point that his blue eyes were glowing green, making it obvious he is well passed _peeved_ right now.

"Of course I know'em...every single person in this side of the country has heard of Dead Eye Plasmius!..."Daniel shouted.

"Dead Eye Plasmius?...'Main Danny questioned and saw his look-a-like get madder and madder at the thought of his version of his arch-enemy.

"Dead Eye Plasmius, he's the meanest, nastiest, most low down, ornery outlaw and rustler on this side of the U.S And A!…" Western Danny shouted in anger.

"A fruitloop…" Main Danny couldn't resist adding.

"Right on the nail…"Western Danny said... 'He's the most wanted man in this region, committing every darn crime in the law book...I have spent almost a year after him, trying to bring him in, but he's more slippery than a greased pig and more nasty than a desert cobra! He's the only man I haven't been able to bring in since I became the Phantom Ranger!..."Western Danny shouted... "And now he's goes after my family's livestock...Now I'm _REALLY_ mad!..."Western Danny said.

"So am I...Listen, I think your enemy and my enemy are working together to get this..."Main Danny said as he pointed to the piece of the Infi-Map.

"What's so special about this? I just found it and thought it made a nice sweat rag..."Western Danny asked.

"Ever heard of the saying...things are not as they appear to be?...'Danny said as he pulled out his piece and they both started glowing.

"What in tarnation?!...'Western Danny muttered.

"This piece of cloth is part of a map, a _powerful_ map... my enemy wants it and will do anything to get it...There's more to the story, a lot more but we don't have a lot of time to explain, it's close to sun down...so you will have to trust me and know that I am not your enemy here and I really need your help..."Main Danny said, while Western Danny was silent, before he nodded.

"Fine...I'm getting my disguise and Spirit and his brother Thunder...if we go now, we might make it before sundown..."Daniel said.

"Or...it might be faster if...we just fly there..."Danny said and Daniel shook his head.

"I ain't flying...I already told you why...I thought you understood..."Daniel said.

"I do understand...way more than you even realize..."Danny said as he decided to do this now.

Two rings appeared, and Daniel James Fenton felt a shock he hasn't experience in over a year now...since he saw his reflection in the river water after his encounter with the portal...

Now, he is once again looking at that exact same face...green eyes, white hair...and a glowing body...on his supposed relative.

"W-W-What in...t-tarnation?...'Daniel finally let out.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

_**Dead Eye Plasmius**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Looks like he did...

**Richard1081: **We will, just be patient...

**Invader Johnny: **Yeah, I guess anti-hero might be accurate, though he is still a more altruistic take on one.

**SophiPhan29**: I wouldn't say _"bipolar",_ more like impatient and short temper, but just that. Also, thank you ;)

**61394: **I couldn't resist putting what you wrote here :)

**Epickend: **Let us wait and see first...

**NeoMark: **Eh, sometimes actions speak louder than words, right?

**Jaderj: **Thank you :)

**Guest: **We will see more of that in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	9. Dead Eye Plasmius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 9: Dead Eye Plasmius_**

_Previously_

_This piece of cloth is part of a map, a powerful map... my enemy wants it and will do anything to get it...There's more to the story, a lot more but we don't have a lot of time to explain, it's close to sun down...so you will have to trust me and know that I am not your enemy here and I really need your help..."Main Danny said, while Western Danny was silent, before he nodded._

_"Fine...I'm getting my disguise and Spirit and his brother Thunder...if we go now, we might make it before sundown..."Daniel said._

_"Or...it might be faster if...we just fly there..."Danny said and Daniel shook his head._

_"I ain't flying...I already told you why...I thought you understood..."Daniel said._

_"I do understand...way more than you even realize..."Danny said as he decided to do this now._

_Two rings appeared, and Daniel James Fenton felt a shock he hasn't experience in over a year now...since he saw his reflection in the river water after his encounter with the portal..._

_Now, he is once again looking at that exact same face...green eyes, white hair...and a glowing body...on his supposed relative._

_"W-W-What in...t-tarnation?...'Daniel finally let out._

* * *

Daniel was staring slack jawed, unable to believe.

"H-How?..."The cowboy eventually managed to whisper out to his double.

"Let's just say that you're not the _only_ Fenton who got affected by a portal…'Main Danny said to his western counterpart.

"How…what…why…_who_ are y'all?!...'Daniel asked.

"All good questions, which I will answer later…come on…we got to go stop Plasmus…"Main Danny said to his western counterpart, who snapped out of his shock.

"No way…y'all better tell me the truth right now or I ain't a budging from this spot…"Daniel said stubbornly.

"So what in tarnation are y'all…a missing twin ma and pa never told me about…or a dark spirit who is wasting my time...how is it that we both look alike and both got powers? **_TALK!..._**'Daniel demanded as Danny sighed.

He knew his other self really needed to be informed, just so he knows just what they are up against.

"Phantom Ranger…I did not lie to you…my real name is Daniel James Fenton, I really am a Fenton by name and blood…and…I was born on April 3rd , which landed on a Sunday, and exactly at 5:17pm in Amity Park …just not _this_ one…"Danny said and his double's eyes widened.

"That's my birthday too…and are y'all saying that there's another town with the same name as Amity Park?..."The Phantom Ranger asked in a clueless tone.

"Sort of…you see…when I said I wasn't from around these parts…I meant it…have you ever thought about, what it was like, having a life that is different from the one you have now?..."Danny said to his double.

"I suppose…but what does that have to do with anything?..."The Phantom Ranger demanded.

"Everything because…I am Daniel James Fenton…from another world, another life if you will…'Danny said and his counterpart looked at him like he is a madman.

"What kind of hogwash is this? There ain't no such thing as other worlds?...'The Phantom Ranger exclaimed.

"Yes, there is…that portal that gave you powers…it was a ghost portal...it leads to another world where ghosts…or the dark spirits you faced, all come from…" Danny said and Daniel looked like he was having a migraine.

"No…No way…"Daniel said.

"You got powers from that portal, you met me, we look alike, we were both born in the exact same place and the exact same time, we both have the same name and even the same powers and you still won't believe me? I am **_you,_** from another world…"Danny insisted.

"Prove it…prove to me that y'all really are me from another world?..."Daniel demanded, still finding this hard to believe.

"Fine…look…'Danny took off the top of his suit and showed off his Florida shaped birthmark.

"You got one of these?..."Danny asked as he pointed to it and his doubles jaw dropped.

'We…we even have the same _birthmarks?..."_Daniel said, his left eye twitching a bit.

"Yes, believe me when I say that we do, and since I am in no mood to show _all_ of them to you, you just have to take my word for it…'Danny said to his double, who gripped his head, like he is really suffering from a stress related brain pain.

"Oh dear…I sometimes feel that my life is just one big loony bin…'The Phantom Ranger said as he felt his migraine.

"You and me both…'Danny muttered, before continuing.

"Now the reason I came to this world has to do with the map I told you about…It's magic…It can take anyone anywhere or any when…to the past or the future or even other worlds…my enemy, Vlad Plasmius…who is also The Dead Eye Plasmius of my world, stole it and wants all of the pieces to use for his own evil plot…I need to get it back and get it away from him, to fix the map and find a way back home…'Danny explained.

His western counterpart looked pensive, before he sighed.

"Even in another life, Plasmius is still scum…'The Phantom Ranger said.

"You got that right…so come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can kick their butts…'Danny said.

"I plan on kicking a lot more than just that…Alright, I'll help y'all get that map back and you help me bring Dead Eye in…" Daniel said.

"Now that I can do…" Danny said as the two shook hands to make it official.

Daniel nodded before he went to get disguise and also Spirit, whom he is now riding.

"Are you serious?...'Danny asked in disbelief.

'Spirit has been by my side in every one of my battles…He's coming…'Daniel said stubbornly.

Okay, fine…but can he keep up with my flying?...'Danny asked.

"Just you watch…**_Hi Ho Spirit_**!…"Daniel said to his horse, that neighed and before Danny realized it, the horse sprinted away going much faster than even Danny thought was possible.

"He did say Spirit was affected too…"Danny said as he flew after them, glad that they now had a chance to get to Vlad.

Danny flew with them as they headed in the direction of the desert.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

They had just ridden out of town, in the direction of the desert and Danny was still amazed by how fast this horse can run, almost ten times faster than the regular horse. Plasmius said to meet him at the twin hills and The Phantom Ranger knew how to get there, so Main Danny was following him.

Though it didn't stop his alternate self from asking questions.

'So…what's it like…in your world?..."Daniel asked.

"It's a lot different from this one…it's more…industrial to say the least…lots of differences yet a lot of things are just the same as this one…"Danny admitted.

"Such as?...'Daniel asked.

"Well, I still live with my parents and sister, we live in a city, not a farm…"Danny said.

"I see…what's it like?..."Daniel asked curiously.

"Busy, since I still have to protect it from trouble, but that's my job….mom and dad are still inventing things and Jazz or Jasmine, well I don't know how different she is from your sister, but she always has her nose in a book, she's the best student at our school and she still tries to act more like a mom than a sister at times…'Danny said.

Daniel chuckled.

"That does sound a lot like my sister Jasmine, she's always considered herself an educated lady, made ma and pa spring for tutors so she can keep learning and go to college someday and she's never really been one for farm life…"Daniel said.

"Yeah…"Danny said with a chuckle.

"So…no Spirit?...'Daniel asked and Danny shook his head.

"No, my parents won't even let me have a dog, much less a horse, even one as well trained as this one…'Danny said as he even petted Spirit a bit. He could tell his alternate self was a little disappointed but he chose to change the subject.

"Anything else?...'Daniel asked as they kept riding.

"I go to a school called Casper High, it's a high school…a school for people our age to prepare us for college? And I mostly spend my days protecting my town with the help of my friends Sam and Tucker?...'Danny said.

'Who are they?..."Daniel asked and Danny actually stopped.

"You…you don't have a Sam and Tucker in your life?...'Danny asked in a shocked, almost sad sounding voice.

"I'm afraid not…who are they?...'The Phantom Ranger asked.

Danny then pulled out his wallet and show a picture of him, his friends and his family that he kept inside. The Phantom Ranger's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Why are y'all wearing such funny looking clothes?...'The Phantom Ranger asked.

"You know, if anyone from my world saw you, they'd ask the same thing…'Danny said, while Daniel just examined the pictures.

"Which is Tucker and where is Sam?..." Daniel asked.

'This one is Tucker and this one is Sam...'Danny said and saw a strange look on Daniel's face.

"Why are you referring to a lady like she is a man?...'Daniel asked and Danny blinked, before he remembered that Sam is a rather boyish name in the first place.

"Well, she hates it when people call her Samantha, and insists on being called that….'Danny said, while his double kept looking at the picture.

'So you say these two are your best friends…and they…help you fight the dark spirits and criminals of your world?.."Daniel asked.

"Yes, they have been with me since day one…Heck, I've lost tracked of all the times they helped me in battle, without them…I'm not sure if I would be here right now…they are the best friends any guy can ever have….'Danny admitted and Daniel smiled when he heard that.

'They' sound like they're good people…'Daniel said.

'They are…'Danny said with a proud smile, he really hoped to get back to them soon.

'You and Sam seem purty darn close in this picture…"Daniel said as he saw that Danny had his arm across her shoulder.

"Are y'all courtin' her?...'Daniel asked and Danny stopped, flinched and looked really embarrassed.

'W-What?! N-No! Why would you think that?..."Danny stuttered.

"Well, she is awfully purty and you have your arm around her and I just figured-…'Daniel said.

"No, Sam and I are just friends…nothing else…and me having my arm around her doesn't mean anything…lots of friends do that in my world…"Danny said insistently, while Phantom Ranger sent him a look, as if he doesn't really believe him.

"Well…just be careful when you come across the ladies in my world, 'cause around these parts, a man can't holds hands with a woman and walks her around town unless they'se engaged…"The Phantom Ranger said.

"Let's just get going…we don't have time to waste…"Danny said as he continued flying and The Phantom Ranger followed him on Spirit.

The two boys continued to ride/fly to their destination.

* * *

_Later_

After much traveling, they soon arrived to the Twin Mountains of the dessert, which was empty.

"It's quiet_**…too**_ quiet…'Danny said as he landed and Daniel got off of Spirit.

"Plasmius and his minions are close, I can feel it in my bones…'The Phantom Ranger said to his double.

"Watch your back and keep your guard up….Plasmius is a tricky one…'Danny warned.

"Trust me..I know…"Daniel said as he adjusted his hat, ready to take on this Plasmius, and later his own.

"Well…well…well….look at what the cat dragged in?..."A loud, southern accented and super obnoxious voice shouted.

Both Danny's turned around and to their surprise, they saw Dash the Kid and his outlaws finally appear.

"Dash The Kid?! How the heck did y'all escape from jail already?! I put y'all there this mornin'…'The Phantom Ranger shouted in accusation, while the western version of Danny's bully just laughed.

"Wouldn't y'all like to know?!...'He laughed, before seeing the other Danny.

"Who's the new boy? I thought y'all worked alone?...'Dash The Kid mocked.

"I am the guy that's going to help him take you down…"Danny said, as he sent a nasty look at the even worse version of Dash and The Phantom Ranger got in position.

"Quiet, Yankee..."Dash the Kid said, before turning to his usual enemy, sending him a glare, which the masked hero returned.

"Dash The Kid, I know that y'all are a pea-brain, but you know that in all of our fights, you have never been able to beat me and me having a partner makes that's less likely..So surrender now, we got a more important battle to get to…"The Phantom Ranger said, while the outlaw just laughed, the sound of it irritated the Phantom Ranger to no end.

"You and y'alls boys couldn't beat me alone, so you can't be the _**both**_ of us!...'The masked vigilante shouted.

"You are right…we can't take the both of y'all on…._**alone**…_"Dash The Kid said menacingly.

"Why do I not like how he said that?...'Danny said as he got a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly more people appeared, all in western garb, guns and very nasty looks on their faces. A few of them, Danny could vaguely recognize as some human criminals he stopped from petty thievery in his world, and he even saw some people he could not recognize.

There looked to be over 50 or so here, all against them.

The Phantom Ranger gasped at the sight of all them…

"H-How? It's…It's every outlaw I captured this year?..."The Phantom Ranger exclaimed, while Danny looked surprised.

_**"How did y'all escape from jail?!.**_.."He shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Dash The Kid said as he pulled out his gun..." This is for all of the times y'all put me in jail this passed year..."Dash the kid said as he kept pointing his gun, making his intentions clear.

The Phantom Ranger did not look scared, just annoyed. So did Danny.

"Don't even bother…we may be outnumbered, but your little weapons won't work against us…'Danny said harshly to the enemy.

"I wasn't talking to y'all, Yankee!...'Dash The Kid shouted.

"Don't call him that, anyway, he is right…it don't matter how many of you are here, we will take y'all all on…'The Phantom Ranger said, ready to beat them all up and send them back to jail where they belong.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…"A new voice said, with a mocking tone underneath.

Both Danny's glared as they could recognize that voice. They both saw two new men join the battle. Danny saw Vlad and The Phantom Ranger's eyes narrowed when he saw a figure appear next to him….who looked just like Vlad, the only difference is he is wearing a black ten gallon hat, cowboy clothes that are the same color scheme as Vlad's hideous costume, a black cloak that looked like a cape, along with a handlebar mustache, a scar over his right eye and a smug smirk that was identical to the one that Vlad is wearing right now.

_**"Plasmius!**_…"Danny hissed.

_**"Dead Eye Plasmius!**_…"The Phantom Ranger said in a just as hateful tone.

"Hello, Daniel..."Vlad said mockingly.

"It's been a while, Phantom Ranger...'Dead Eye Plasmius said, in a just as mocking tone.

Green eyes and green eyes glared at red eyes and red eyes…

Yep, looks like things are gone from bad to worse

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

**_Dead Eye Plasmius Part II_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **Glad you liked it :)

**Danifan3000: **Well, he does have henchmen, such as Dash The Kid and his gang…

**61394: **Thank you :)

**SofiPhan29: **He certainly did….

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Dead Eye Plasmius Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 10: Dead Eye Plasmius Part 2_**

_Previously_

_"You and y'alls boys couldn't beat me alone, so you can't be the __**both**__ of us!...'The masked vigilante shouted._

_"You are right…we can't take the both of y'all on….__**alone**__…"Dash The Kid said menacingly._

_"Why do I not like how he said that?...'Danny said as he got a bad feeling about this._

_Suddenly more people appeared, all in western garb, guns and very nasty looks on their faces. A few of them, Danny could vaguely recognize as some human criminals he stopped from petty thievery in his world, and he even saw some people he could not recognize._

_There looked to be over 50 or so here, all against them._

_The Phantom Ranger gasped at the sight of all them…_

_"H-How? It's…It's every outlaw I captured this year?..."The Phantom Ranger exclaimed, while Danny looked surprised._

_**"How did y'all escape from jail?!.**__.."He shouted._

_"Wouldn't you like to know…" Dash The Kid said as he pulled out his gun..." This is for all of the times y'all put me in jail this passed year..."Dash the kid said as he kept pointing his gun, making his intentions clear._

_The Phantom Ranger did not look scared, just annoyed. So did Danny._

_"Don't even bother…we may be outnumbered, but your little weapons won't work against us…'Danny said harshly to the enemy._

_"I wasn't talking to y'all, Yankee!...'Dash The Kid shouted._

_"Don't call him that, anyway, he is right…it don't matter how many of you are here, we will take y'all all on…'The Phantom Ranger said, ready to beat them all up and send them back to jail where they belong._

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that…"A new voice said, with a mocking tone underneath._

_Both Danny's glared as they could recognize that voice. They both saw two new men join the battle. Danny saw Vlad and The Phantom Ranger's eyes narrowed when he saw a figure appear next to him….who looked just like Vlad, the only difference is he is wearing a black ten gallon hat, cowboy clothes that are the same color scheme as Vlad's hideous costume, a black cloak that looked like a cape, along with a handlebar mustache, a scar over his right eye and a smug smirk that was identical to the one that Vlad is wearing right now._

_**"Plasmius!**__…"Danny hissed._

_**"Dead Eye Plasmius!**__…"The Phantom Ranger said in a just as hateful tone._

_"Hello, Daniel..."Vlad said mockingly._

_"It's been a while, Phantom Ranger...'Dead Eye Plasmius said, in a just as mocking tone._

_Green eyes and green eyes glared at red eyes and red eyes…_

_Yep, looks like things are gone from bad to worse._

* * *

Both versions of Danny were glaring at the two versions of their arch enemy.

The Phantom Ranger spoke first, his eyes glaring daggers at his foe.

"Dead Eye Plasmius! So you finally show your ugly mug again..."The Phantom Ranger said as his eyes glowed brighter.

"And it seems you brought a friend who's just as ugly as you are.."He spat.

Both Plasmius sent him an annoyed look.

"Ah, yes...Well, since Daniel here managed to find a friend, I managed to find one myself..."Main Vlad said in a smug tone as he turned to his alternate self.

"We found out that we have...quite a bunch in common, so we've decided to work together..."Dead Eyed Plasmius said, in the same tone but it had a southern drawl to it.

"To take both of you down and then take over this world..."Both Vlad's said in union.

"Like that's going to happen!..."Danny shouted sarcastically as his eyes glowed brighter.

The two versions of Vlad Plasmius still had that arrogant look on their faces, that it was truly identical. Main Vlad was the one to speak next.

"Since you both are _clearly_ outmatched, why don't you boys just surrender now and hand me the remains of the Infi Map?..."Main Vlad said.

"As if!..."Main Danny shouted.

"My friend here is right! Only cowards surrender!..."The Phantom Ranger shouted.

"I see ya'll are still as stubborn as a mule, boy...but I reckon that I always did like that about ya and ya did put up a good fight the last time...and this is how it will end again..."Dead Eyed said and Phantom Ranger glared.

"This ain't Gettysburg, Dead Eye! And if you recall, even if you got away, I got your men and all the cash you stole and I'll do it again..."The Phantom Ranger shouted.

"Have it your way, Phantom Ranger.."The western version of Vlad Plasmius said with a sneer.

"Perfect... now I can destroy two of you at the same time!" Vlad declared.

"We'll see about that, you dirty rattle snake!...'The Phantom Ranger said as he put his fists up.

"Get'them boys..."Dead Eyed Plasmius shouted.

"Finally!..."Dash the Kid shouted as he and his fellow goons all cocked their weapons.

"So... what now?..." Danny asked.

"Now... we stand our ground!..." Phantom Ranger declared.

Both Danny turned to each other and nodded. It was time for an old fashion western show down.

**_Phantom style._**

Main Danny and The Phantom Ranger stayed close to each other, preparing for anything.

Danny and his counterpart rose their hands in a gun-like gesture and readied for battle.

"Be careful... Vlad Plasmius is tough..." Danny explained to his counterpart.

"So is Dead Eye but I'm pretty tough myself!..." Phantom Ranger insisted.

As he saw their enemies close in, he did whisper this to his counterpart.

"I should mention... I wanna avoid usin' my powers, on account of people accusin' em of witchcraft..." Phantom Ranger whispered.

"Well... you might not have a choice..." Danny answered.

The first wave of outlaws came at them. Danny grabbed one who vaguely looked like Dale, one of the regular bullies in his universe. Once he grabbed him, he started spinning him around over his head and he threw him back into his buddies .

"So _that's_ what it's like to be Donkey Kong..." Danny said in amusement.

Behind him Daniel flipped over an outlaw while tying his lasso around him.

"I don't know who er what's a "_Donkey Kong_" but if it works at wrangling these varmints, keep fightin like 'im!..."The Phantom Ranger said before punching another outlaw who tried to sneak up on him.

One of the men, who looked like Steve, who in the main universe is another jock and bully, ran towards them with a glowing bowie knife. Danny reacted by created a force field to block him, much to the surprise of the outlaws.

"W-Witchcraft?!" The Western Steve said as he let go.

"Nope! Just good old superpowers!" Danny said proudly while Steve ran away in terror.

Danny grinned until he saw a man with a rifle trained at Daniel's back, he was too busy fighting with another person that he'd never notice. Danny flew through the air, shocking people around him grabbing onto Daniel, making the both of them intangible as the bullet flew between Daniels eyes going on until it hit a rock

Daniel looked to Danny as they became tangible, he also realized what happened.

"Much obliged..."The Phantom Ranger said as he tipped his hat to his counterpart.

"You're welcome, I think..."Danny said.

Around them the outlaws stopped fighting about half of them dropped their weapons and started running towards them, trying to tackle Danny but he managed to dodge them.

Dash the Kid began to pull out his own weapon in response, attempting to take out Danny.. His knife glowing.

"I'm gonna assume knives aren't supposed to glow on your Earth..." Danny said to his double.

"Only those Dead Eye supplies others with them..." Phantom Ranger stated. "I wouldn't let yourself get hit by it, 'cause a scratch from one hurts like a bullet..."The Phantom Ranger said, most likely speaking from personal experience.

"Good to know..." Main Danny said as he turned to the western version of his bully, who had the knife out.

"Gotcha, ya no good Yankee!..." Dash the Kid shouted as he tried to swing at Main Danny.

However, Danny grabs it before it could reach him.

"Not a chance!..."Main Danny said as he pulled it out of his hand and threw it to the ground.

Dash The Kid was not amused.

**_"Why you-"_**

Dash the Kid didn't finish before Danny, though holding back, punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Danny smirked.

"Wow... that was _**VERY**_ satisfying..."Main Danny said as he rubbed his fist, a pleased look on his face.

"I take it that the Kid is a nuisance back where you are from?...'The Phantom Ranger guessed.

"You have no idea...now for the rest of them.."Main Danny said.

Then, the Western version of Dale came running at them with a branding iron in his fist.

The Phantom Ranger was this and he was somewhat torn. He didn't want anyone to see him use his powers...

"Looks like I ain't got no other choice...maybe if I an careful..." Phantom Ranger realizes.

He aimed a finger and fired a beam out of his finger. The beam wasn't that strong and only meant to knock one down. It did knock Dale into the canyon wall, knocking him out.

Some of the outlaws did flinch at the sight of this, but the rest resumed since they didn't see that it came from the Ranger's finger, they just assumed he must have some fancy weapon like they did.

Danny thought fast and fired a blast of ice power at their feet, freezing the ground and causing some of them to fall.

_**"Ha!"**_

"What kind of hocus pocus is thi-...'One outlaw didn't get a chance to finish and he and a few others ended up slipping and falling down.

With more than half of the outlaws now on the ground, the other henchmen looked stunned, while both version of Vlad still stood there, arrogantly watching the battle from the top of the canyon.

Dead Eye Plasmius however, did look impress by how the two boys fought, particularly with the Phantom Ranger.

"Phantom Ranger, I'll give ya one last chance, boy! Join my gang, son! Together we could conquer the whole frontier, make an empire greater than anything the Yankees in Washington built..." Dead eye gloated.

Danny heard this, shook his head, muttered _"figures",_ before he turned to his counterpart.

"I see your bad guy is as power hungry as mine..."Main Danny said.

"This is nothing, just wait now, that varmint's gonna say something like _ "join me or be buzzard food"._.."Phantom Ranger sighed in exasperation before putting his game face again.

"Let's just beat them and get the sheep back...'Main Danny said, while Dead Eyed Plasmius growled.

It seems that he didn't take kindly to the fact that the boys had ignored him in favor of making fun of him.

"Ya keep quiet, you darn dirty Yankee!..."The Western Vlad shouted.

"First, stop calling him that and second, since you seem to have a bad memory, I am going to repeat what I told you back in Gettysburg... it'll be a cold day in heck before I join your gang or hurt others, Dead eye!..."The Phantom Ranger shouted.

Danny grinned hen he heard this.

"What he said!..."Main Danny said.

The Western Vlad heard this and frowned hard, angry that his offer had been turned down...yet again

"Then before you die, allow me to teach you pups somethin 'my associate here taught me... it's called a **_firin' squad_**..." Dead eye said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the rest of Plasmius gang surrounded them and the gang began to fire. Both versions of Danny used their speed and agility in order to avoid being hit by the bullets.

"Man, this is like something out of a western movie I never wanted to watch..."Danny complained.

"Movie?..."The Phantom Ranger asked, confused.

"Just keep dodging..."Danny said as he and his double kept doing so.

All the while, his eyes were on his enemy, who was watching this with sadistic fascination.

_"Plasmius._.."Danny thought in anger as he tried to think of a new way to go about this as he kept dodging the bullets.

Not using his intangibility...yet.

* * *

_With The Vlad's_

Smoke filled the air with the echoing of gunshot after gunshot until Dead eye snapped his fingers, the firing stopped.

He then turned to his partner and counterpart.

"I say partner, I thought you said yer boy there would put up more of a fight..." He said and Vlad frowned.

"Believe me friend, the little badger lacks in many areas but one talent he has in spades is sheer dumb luck for surviving..."Main Vlad said.

"You got that right Fruit loop..." Danny said, phasing up through the canyon as he punching Vlad in the chin, sending him airborne while down below Daniel and Spirit were rounding up Dead eye's terrified gang.

Apparently, after seeing Danny's trick, most of them were running scared at the idea of evil spirits and the canyon being haunted.

**_"EVIL SPIRITS! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!_**..."One of the outlaws shouted as they tried to flee.

Dead Eye Plasmius saw this and got mad.

"Get back here, you yeller bellies!...'Dead Eyed Plasmius shouted and Main Vlad shook his head after he recovered from Danny's hit. He saw the whole thing and shook head.

"You just can't get good help these days..or in any world apparently..."Main Vlad muttered in annoyance as most of their minions had tried to flee, only for the Phantom Ranger to quickly tie them up with his many lasso's.

"Cowards...The Phantom Ranger said with a smug look, while Main Danny looked impressed.

"That was fast...'Main Danny said, impressed.

"I had a lot of practice, now come on! Time to get the rest of these cowards..."He ordered and Danny nodded as they went to face the rest of the bad guys.

One of the few people who didn't flee after seeing Danny's powers was Dash the Kid, who had recovered from the hit Main Danny gave him.

Dash the kid, who either bravely or stupidly charged at Daniel with a Bowie knife, a demented look on his face.

"I don't care about all of this witchcraft!..."Dash the Kid shouted as he leaped at the Phantom Ranger, and soon the two rolled around the ground, as Dash the Kid tried to stab him through the chest but Phantom Ranger pushed him back.

"You ain't gonna get me again! Not after I run you through..." Dash said Daniel's eyes glowed green for a second as he kicked Dash the kid off him, grabbing the knife he pinned Dash against a wall holding the knife to his throat.

"Ya'll was saying, Kid..." Daniel said, punching Dash the kid with the handle of his own knife, knocking him out cold once again.

At this point, most of Dead Eyes gang were either knocked out or tied up and all that remained were the two versions of Danny Phantom and the two versions of Vlad Plasmius.

"I guess I really can't get good help these days..." Dead Eye grumbled.

"It's just you and me now, Dead Eye... yer gang's been beat and I got my partner fighting with me, ya'll can't win!..."The Phantom Ranger said.

Dead Eye grinned maliciously to his enemy.

"On the contrary, boy! I'm just gonna toss away the rules of engagement..." Dead Eye PlasmiUs said before something happened.

Dead Eye's _well_ eye began to glow as a devastating beam of red energy flew at Daniel.

"_**AHHH!..**_."The Phantom Ranger shouted as he got hit.

Danny, who was still fighting his own Vlad in the air, saw this and gasped.

"Phantom Ranger!..."Danny shouted, only to be blasted by Main Vlad.

"Don't focus on your friend's problem, focus on your own..."Main Vlad said smugly.

Danny frowned as he found himself in battle once again with his arch foe.

Spirit saw the attack and ran towards his master, before Dead Eye was ready to send another eye beam.

* * *

_With The Phantom Ranger._

While Phantom Ranger was on the ground, Dead Eye Plasmius was now floating in the air, his good eye still glowing a sinister bright red.

"I gave ya a chance, boy... Now you're gonna pay for sayin' no!..." Dead Eye threatened.

The Phantom Ranger was down but was still conscious enough to say this.

"Not a chance, Dead Eye!..."The Phantom Ranger declared as he got up, with Spirit helping him.

He then realized what just happened.

"Wait...how...how did ya'll do that thing with your eye?...The Phantom Ranger asked, while his enemy let out a conniving laugh.

"You have no idea, whelp..."His enemy said before he sent a blast from his fingers, almost like using a pistol.

Spirit neighed in horror as he quickly got himself and his master out of there before he got hit.

"Thanks, Spirit..."The Phantom Ranger said to his faithful steed, before processing the information he just discovered.

"So Dead Eye has power too...well, that explains how he managed to escape in Gettysburg..."The Phantom Ranger said as his horse.

For over a year, The Phantom Ranger had been very discreet about his powers, trying to keep his abilities a secret from friends and foe's alike, out of fear of being rejected and persecuted by his fellow man.

But right now, his arch enemy seems to posses a similar power...and he has **_no_** moral restraint not to use them.

He turned to see the rest of the mortal outlaws, most of them were tied up or knocked out, and others were just cowering. Sure, normally no one would believe such outlandish claims such as him having powers if it was just one man, but there are dozens of them here.

He...he just can't.

"**_AHHH!.._**Was heard and he looked up to see that his other self ended up getting hit by his own enemy.

The Phantom Ranger then lost his hesitance and soon turned his focus on his enemy, a new look on his face.

"Give up yet, boy?..."Dead Eye Plasmius mocked.

He only received a green blast hitting him on the chest, courtesy of the Phantom Ranger.

"I **_never_** give up..."The Phantom Ranger said in a dangerous tone.

The Phantom Ranger soon turned to his faithful horse, who was waiting for his master's orders.

"Well, boy...looks, like we've got no plum choice..." Daniel said.

Spirit nodded as the two turned intangible, Dead Eye was shocked as Daniel and Spirit galloped up the canyon wall and Daniel leapt off his trusted steed making finger guns with his hands.

"Take this ya darned dirty confederate..." Daniel yelled, firing green energy blasts from his _'guns', _ hitting his foe once more.

That's when both of them began firing blasts from their fingers, using their hands like guns. The Phantom Ranger was not showing **_ANY_** restraint anymore.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_During Danny's battle_

Danny flew up at Vlad, firing a small ecto blast at his foe.

The older halfa swatted it away. Vlad smirked before seeing that Danny had vanished. The younger halfa then appeared over Vlad's head, bringing his leg down in an axe kick .

"Give it up, Plasmius!..."Danny shouted to his arch foe.

"You give it up, Daniel!..."Vlad shouted back.

Both Danny and Vlad fired and Danny, with quick thinking, countered and swung a kick, determined to sent his archenemy to the ground.

However, Vlad caught the kick, throwing Danny back. Thankfully, the younger halfa had corrected himself before he could lose too much altitude.

"I don't get it..."Danny said suddenly.

"What's not to get?..."Vlad asked.

"Look, I get the whole teaming up to destroy us and taking over the world...but why did you help your Yosemite Sam knock off steal sheep?..."Danny said incredulously

"Isn't that small potatoes for you?..."He questioned, while Main Vlad just laughed.

"Ah, Daniel...as usual you fail to see the bigger picture..." Vlad said with a smirk.

"And the bigger picture is what exactly?...'Danny asked, not really caring.

"I am sure that your counterpart has told you that those sheep's wool are the primary income of your family in this world. Without their wool, that western version of the fat idiot you call a father will lose that miserable little farm and this version of your family be on the streets..." Vlad smiled wickedly showing his fangs.

Danny looked furious at what Vlad said. He knew that he was petty but this is just not fair. Sure, he has a grudge against his dad but the western version of his family didn't deserve this. Danny sent another ecto blast but Vlad dodged it before he continued to gloat.

"Plus, there's the benefit of those silly animals being the perfect bait to lure you to your destruction..."He said.

Vlad fired an ecto beam at Danny, who sent another at the time and met the beam with his own.

Purple and green light flashed through the sky.

Since they were too even, Vlad decided to play dirty as he split into three.

While one kept the beam up, the other two flanked Danny, firing their own beams. Danny grit his teeth, holding back his scream.

He wouldn't give Vlad the pleasure of hearing him scream

Vlad smirked at this.

"Any last words, Little Badger?..."Vlad said, mocking him.

Suddenly,a bullet of ecto energy shot Vlad in the chest, shocking him enough to undo the other Vlads.

Danny looked down in surprise to see who sent that shot. So did Vlad once he recovered. The other two looked down to see that it was The Phantom Ranger, who was currently on Spirit, and his finger was smoking green, making it obvious that he sent the blast.

"It ain't my business but three against one ain't real fair now is it..."The Phantom Ranger said in a cocky tone while his force neighed in agreement.

"You insolent little brat!..."Main Vlad shouted, while the Phantom Ranger had a cocky smile underneath his mask and even mockingly tipped his hat to Vlad.

"If that ain't the finest compliment to hear from a Plasmius, I don't know what is..."The Phantom Ranger mocked and Main Danny laughed, while Vlad continued to seethe.

Before Vlad could retaliate against the Phantom Ranger, Danny punched him in the face.

"Don't forget about me Vlad..."Danny said with a smirk, while the Phantom Ranger continue to send blasts to his own foe, who just looked in Vlad's direction.

Vlad saw his very impatient doppelganger and _**"partner"** _looking in his direction.

"Hey! Enough lollygagging! Come over here and help me!..."Dead Eye shouted to his double.

"Oh, shut up!...'Vlad said, having gotten annoyed by his accent long ago.

"You should be lucky I even took my time to seek you out! You, a pathetic little outlaw who is fighting for a failed cause like the Confederate States..."Main Vlad said while Dead Eyed look mad, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Better to have a cause than to be fighting over some piece of ratty old paper like this..." Dead Eye reached into his vest holding a piece of paper.

Both Danny and Vlad gasped when they realized what it was.

It was **_ANOTHER_** piece of the Infi Map, apparently there had been **_two_** of them in this world.

**_"THE MAP!"_** Both Danny and Vlad shouted as they saw a fragment of it, right there in his hands

"I see that I have your attention now, you two faced coyote!..."Dead Eye said.

**_"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD IT?!_**..."Main Vlad demanded.

"I found it while I was traveling and I had it for about five minutes before I met ya'll...I knew from your description that you'd be interested in it and now I know for sure..."Dead Eye said.

"You said that you would help me retrieve it..."Vlad shouted, furious over being deceived.

"And I will...**_after_** I get what you promised me, The Phantom Ranger! And unless you wanna see your ticket to yer home burned, I think ya'll should mind yer words and finish these pebbles in our boots..."The western villain threatened.

"You backstabbing little yokel!..." Vlad said in anger while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Nice friend you have there, Vlad...unlike mine..."Danny said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a lasso flew through the air, wrapping around Dead Eye's hand, pulling hard which caused the piece of map fell out of his hand landing on the ground.

_**"YOU!.**_.."Dead Eye Shouted.

"Nice one..."Main Danny complimented and The Phantom Ranger nodded

"Happy to help a friend...'The Phantom Ranger said before the western Vlad tackled him, resuming their fight.

Danny and Vlad both dove for the map and after a brief fight, Vlad got his hands on it

**_"Ha!_** Now take me out of this world!...And others..."Vlad said darkly as the piece of map began to glow a bright pink aura.

The map opens a portal and, without hesitating, Vlad started flying towards it.

"Wait! You said we'd work together on this!..."Dead Eye Plasmius shouted.

"You of all people should know never to trust me! Besides, you betrayed me first!..." Vlad said unsympathetic to his doppelgangers fate.

"You double crosser!..."Dead Eye shouted, only to be hit by Phantom Ranger, who was the cheap shot and took it.

With that, Vlad was entering the portal.

"No!..." Danny shouted as he grabbed Vlad's cape and swung him out of the portal, sending him to the ground.

With no one to enter the portal, it closed.

"You whelp!..." Vlad shouted angrily.

Both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius fired their blasts at each other before flying in and swinging punches.

"The only way you're going home is **_out cold!_**..." Danny shouted.

"Actually Daniel, this little trip to the old West has given me an idea..." Vlad said with an evil grin.

"Oh, not another evil take over the world scheme..."Danny said in exasperation as Vlad began to gloat about his next "_evil plot"._

"If there is a multiverse... perhaps there's a world where I **_already_** actually rule! So... I'll just keep using the map fragments to find said world, return to my universe of origin and conquer it!..."Vlad said before laughing evilly.

"Like that's going to happen!...'Danny shouted as he kept fighting his enemy.

There is no way that he was going to let him get away. However, he suddenly heard more attacks from the other, nearby battle.

It seems that Phantom Ranger and Dead Eye Plasmius, who had recovered, are in deep battle, and the evil villain seems to be sending all sorts of fire power to his arch enemy.

"Uh... Danny Phantom?..." Ranger questioned as he and Spirit did their best to block and elude the blasts.

"**_I'm needin' your help here!"_**

Dead eye smirked as more energy built in his eye before becoming a devastating blast that hit Daniel straight on.

"AHH!..."The western hero shouted as Spirit neighed in horror at the sight of the attack.

Daniel crashed to the ground with a _**thud.**_

In the air Danny saw this and screamed.

**_"No!._**.." He said while Vlad smiled.

"What will it be Daniel? Continue to fight me or save your multiverse counterpart?...'Vlad said with a smug grin.

Danny's eye's glowed furiously as he flew at Vlad, punching him. Vlad smacked him away and Danny fell down ten feet before he corrected himself in the air.

"I don't have time for this!...'Danny shouted before his eyes glowed blue.

He made a wave of ice that froze Vlad in mid air. With his enemy temporarily out of commission, Main Danny than flew down to help The Phantom Ranger.

* * *

_Speaking of the Phantom Ranger_

The Western Version of Danny Phantom groaned as he gripped his head, before he got himself back up.

"Oh, that hurt like heck, it did..." He groaned.

He felt like he'd walked between a hungry bear and a bee hive. As he made it to his feet, Dead eye grabbed him by the collar and pinned him into the wall of the canyon.

"Ya like my power, boy? I found it few years back..." Dead Eye said using his free hand to pull a necklace from under his shirt, a gold amulet with a glowing red stone.

"_T-That thing...it's...it's must have come from that thing...that gave me **my** powers?..'_The Phantom Ranger thought as the villain pushed him even deeper into the wall of the canyon.

"Shame that I didn't have this back during my first time at Gettysburg, could have decimated the Yankees and made myself a king years ago..." Dead Eye gloated as he pushed harder.

Cracks appearing in the stone wall behind him and the Phantom Ranger found it hard to breathe.

He did have enough to say this, however.

"Yer no king... yer a yeller bellied snake..." Phantom Ranger said, struggling to breath.

Dead Eye Plasmius responded by gripping on him harder, causing the western hero to gasp in pain, making it harder for him to breath.

"You feeling scared yet, boy? You should be after all only a **_coward_** hides behind a mask..."The western villain mocked, as he watched his foe struggle even more.

The Phantom Ranger, however, did managed to push back a little, and could say thing.

"I ain't a cowards...sure, I'm scared but...but a smart man once told me...that...courage is being scared to death but saddling up anyway..." Phantom Ranger said, using the words his pa had used when he was learning to ride and was afraid of falling off Spirit when he was a child.

Dead Eye just frowned, pushing harder.

"Whoever told you hogwash like that might be one of the stupidest men to walk the earth..."The villain said in a mocking way.

Dead Eye glared before he decided to ensure his victory.

"Now before I end you I'm gonna see who you really are under that mask, so I can make an example of yer kin.."The Western Villain said malevolently.

Before Dead Eye could move towards Daniel's mask, Spirit, being the amazing horse that he was, rammed into Dead Eye, followed by a barrage of energy blasts from above.

"What in tarnation?!..." Dead eye roared angrily as Main Danny flew at him.

"Excuse me I don't know what a _"tarnation"_ is but the names Phantom.._. Danny Phantom _and if you mess with one Phantom, you mess with all of us!..." Danny said, before flying at Plasmius's evil double and who Danny felt a whole lot better about punching him since he had powers.

Phantom Ranger, who finally regained his breath and mostly recovered, saw this and smiled.

"Much oblige..."He said, before his enemy recovered.

"Argh! Yankee whelp!" Dead Eye shouted.

"_Heh... definitely another Vlad..._."Danny thought in amusement.

"I don't care what yer name is boy, you won't beat me! Neither of you will!..." Dead Eye shouted before turned to Danny, firing a barrage of energy blasts from his eye that exploded around Danny like grenades.

Good thing for Danny, as it seems that Dead eye Plasmius seems to be a lousy shot with his eye.

"Wow! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with those attacks..." Danny taunted, firing a blast that hit Deadeye.

However, that amulet of his must give him some invulnerability because the blast did little more than send him sliding back

"What the?...'Danny questioen but The Phantom Ranger supplied with the anser.

"Danny! That amulet! It's what's givin' him all of that power!..."The Phantom Ranger shouted to his double.

'I see...'Danny said as the western villain then unleashed a full power beam from his eye.

Thankfully, Danny phased through the beam, coming out in front of Dead Eye.

"I'll take that..."He said as he then ripped the amulet off and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the canyon wall.

The Phantom Ranger saw this and smirked underneath his mask.

"Yer purty dang impressive..." Phantom Ranger complimented.

"Thanks..." Danny said, still getting used to western lingo.

"So that amulet is what made Dead Eye escape all of them lawmen...I should have known..."The Phantom Ranger said.

"Come on..."He ordered to his double.

They soon went to where Dead Eye Plasmius crashed. However, to the Phantom's Ranger surprise, something happened to his arch foe.

Without the amulet, something happened to Dead Eye Plasmius. His skin became tanner, his hair changed color from black to white and his '_dead eye_' was now filled with life.

In other words, he changed into the Western version of Vlad Masters but The Phantom Ranger gasped in horror and fury.

**_"Sheriff Masters?!..."_ **Phantom Ranger questioned loudly.

Sheriff Masters snarled in rage at being caught.

"So now you have seen my real face...too bad you won't live to tell the tale..."He said as he tried to transform, only to realize that he can't.

"Looking for this..."Main Danny said.

"My amulet! Give that back..."He shouted.

"Fat chance..."Main Danny said as he handed it over to the Phantom Ranger, who still looked hard to believe.

"I can't believe it...but I guess this explains how your gang keeps breaking out of jail.."The western hero muttered.

"What I don't understand is how? Why?!..."The Phantom Ranger demanded.

"A fool by the name of Jackson Fenton is to blame. After he ran off with the woman that I was suppose to marry, I was ruined! At least until I found this amulet that gave me powers just like the dark spirits that plague this town. Using it, I managed to gain my fortune and become the town sheriff, using all my power to try and give myself everything that should have been mine in the first place. Heck, I was gonna use that other me to help take over not just this town, but the entire frontier!..."The villain shouted in fury.

Danny heard this and rolled his eyes.

_"Figures..._"Danny thought.

This is just like back home, but instead of being mayor, this Vlad is the sheriff. And a _corrupt_ one at that.

Phantom Ranger, hearing him badmouth his father, responded quickly.

"Well..._Sheriff._..Here's my response..."The Phantom Ranger said before-

**_PUNCH!_**

Danny smirked as he saw that the Phantom Ranger punched Dead Eyed Plasmius, finally knocking him out cold.

"Finally..."The Phantom Ranger said as he rubbed his fist.

After so long, he finally caught the most ruthless man in the entire frontier.

"Not bad..."Danny said, pleased.

Before either Danny could say anything else, Spirit nudged to his master.

"What is it, boy?..'Phantom Ranger asked.

The horse then gestured to a nearby cave, both Phantoms looked and saw that all of the sheep were inside, safe and sane.

"My sheep!...'The Phantom Ranger said in relief as he did a quick count.

'They'se all here..."He said, sounding happy.

"That's good..."Danny said, pleased.

Looks like the family farm won't be ruined after all.

However, after he said that, Vlad finally broke out of his icy prison, only to see that his doppelganger has been defeated.

"**_WHAT?!._**.."Vlad bellowed in shock, while both versions of Danny Phantom smirked.

"Looks like some things are a _constant_ in the multiverse..." Danny said as he gestured what happened to the other Vlad.

Vlad shook his head in disappointment.

"As if that accent wasn't bad enough, he had to lose... I despise this version of me..."Vlad said with his arms crossed.

That's when he pulled out the map fragment again.

"Hopefully the _next_ version will be more to my standards..."Vlad said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Not so fast, ya second Dead Eye! Yer under arrest!..."The Phantom Ranger declared as he threw a lasso around Vlad's leg and forced him to the ground.

"Oh please!...'Vlad said with an eye rolled before he fired a blast that knocked Daniel down.

Danny landed and fired at Vlad.

"Get away from him!..."Main Danny shouted.

Vlad was getting impatient.

"This is already vexing..." Vlad said as he held up the map remains and the piece he got from Dead Eye.

"Take me to another world!..."He ordered.

The remains of the Infi Map started to glow again and that is when a portal opened.

Preoccupied with his ally, Danny walked over to Daniel helping him onto his feet

"You all right?..."He asked and Daniel nodded.

"Nothing a little time won't fix..." He said before seeing Dead eye's counterpart leaving.

"He's gettin' away!..."He shouted and Danny turned and gasped.

"Farewell, Phantoms!..." Plasmius shouted as he entered the portal.

"What in tarnation is that things?!..." Phantom Ranger questioned.

"A portal..." Danny realized.

_"It could lead home... or to another world Vlad would try to ruin..._"Danny thought.

"Sorry... uh, Daniel...Phantom Ranger...but I gotta go..."Danny said as he had to float now.

"Go? Where ya goin'?..." Phantom Ranger asked.

"With any luck... **_MY_** world...but first I got to round up Vlad before he causes any more trouble.." Danny explained.

"Well, let me help ya'll..."The Phantom Ranger offered but Danny shook his head.

"No, I'm not even sure where this thing will take me and I don't know if I would be able to send you back here, besides, you are needed here...you already caught your Plasmius...I have to go catch mine..."Danny said to his counterpart.

"Well..." Though reluctant, Ranger tipped his hat to his double.

"Be safe then..."The Phanton Ranger said to the other Phantom.

"I reckon it'll be hard to see each other again..."The Phantom Ranger said, sounding disappointed.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he has grown fond of his alternate self and he actually did enjoy having a partner to fight alongside with. It certainly made upholding western justice a whole lot easier. Not to mention, it was sort of nice talking to someone about his exploits that wasn't an animal.

He was actually gonna miss Danny Phantom.

"Yeah but..." Danny paused before he held out a hand.

"You keep up the good fight..."Danny said, his hand still held out.

Smiling, The Phantom Ranger accepted his hand and they shook.

"Safe travels, my kinsmen..."The Phanton Ranger said to the other Phantom.

Danny heard this and despite it all, he smiled when he heard that.

"You sure that you are gonna be alright?..."Danny asked.

The Phantom Ranger nodded.

"I am The Phantom Ranger, there ain't nothin' I can't handle..."The western hero declared.

Danny chuckled upon hearing this.

"I know that you're pretty tough but can I offer some advice? One Phantom to another..."Danny said.

His double was listening.

"Look, your strong on your own, I see that but the way I see it, if you have good friends by your side...it's the closest a guy can come to being invincible..."Main Danny said wisely.

Daniel took in those words thinking on them. He knew that his double had his own friend and team at home. The Phantom Ranger always worked alone, with the exception of Spirit.

Still he listened to his words before he nodded

"I'll keep that in mind..."The Phantom Ranger said.

Danny smiled before he turned to the portal and saw that it was about to close. Making sure that he had his own piece of the Infi Map, Danny turned to his western counterpart one last time.

"Goodbye, Daniel...'Danny said to his counterpart.

"Goodbye...Danny..."Daniel said to his double.

Danny soon flew into the portal before it closed, taking his pieces of the Infi Map with him.

Once he was gone, The Phantom Ranger turned to the many outlaws that were still unconscious from the battle, including the soon to be **_former_** Sheriff masters, who is now powerless without his magic amulet.

"Come on Spirit, he's got to round them up..."The Phantom Ranger said to his horse.

Spirit whinnied sadly looking to where the portal was, where their kin had been standing before he left to go where he has to go.

The Phantom Ranger saw this and sighed, before he petted his trusted speed.

"Yeah, boy...I'll miss him too..."He said before mounting on his faithful steed.

He still has some business to take care of before he takes Spirit and all of the sheep home.

* * *

_With Western Vlad_

Sheriff Vladimir Masters, the richest man in Amity Park and the local sheriff, who also happens to be the one in charge of the country jail, groaned, feeling a throbbing pain in his head.

_**"Ah!**._.."He groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness.

Once he regained it, he saw that all of his men were now tied up and apprehended and his foe, The Phantom Ranger was now two feet in front of him, looking at him with disgust in his eyes.

"Sherrif Vladimir Masters, yer under arrest..."The Phantom Ranger said.

The bad guy sent him a glare.

"I don't think so, whelp..."The villain said, despite the pain he was in, he knew that he was stronger.

He reached for his amulet, only to notice and remember that it was taken from him.

"Lookin' for this..."The Phantom Ranger said as he held the amulet in one hand, before using an energy blast on it, destroying it completely.

Vladimir Master could only watch in horror as the source of his power was gone, his men were defeated and his enemy was now looming over him.

Sheriff Vladimir Masters, despite the pain he is in, despite the source of his power gone and despite knowing he lost, still sent his foe a defiant scowl, even as he apprehended him.

As The Phantom Ranger tied his enemy hands with another of his rope, he smiled underneath his mask.

_"I finally caught him.._."He thought, pleased.

* * *

_Later_

The Phantom Ranger was now in his civilian form of Daniel Fenton, leading his many sheep back to his farm.

He, as the Phantom Ranger, had just dumped the soon to be former Sheffield Masters and his goons into the local jail...the one **_NOT_** run by Masters and told the local lawmen who he really was, before fleeing before any of them could figure out his own identity.

Now he was on his way home, bringing the sheep back and fixing up the place before his folks come back from the county fair.

He rode through town, since it was the only way back to his farm and saw that the town were alight with gossip.

Looks like they don't kid when they say that news travels fast as the entire town as talking about what happened with former Sheriff Masters.

Like him, nobody ever thought that Master's was the kind of man who could commit such terrible deeds.

_"I still cannot believe it..."_

_"The Sheriff was an outlaw in disguise? I still find it shocking..."_

_"I heard that the Phantom Ranger was the one to expose that low life and take him to the county jail..."_

_"Good riddance to that liar..."_

_"Who's gonna be sheriff now?.."_

_"Does it matter? With The Phantom Ranger around, we don't need one..."_

Though the town was officially without a sheriff, everyone turned to The Phantom Ranger as an unofficial protector.

Daniel heard this and sighed, as he thought about his own feelings on the matter.

_"I am sure glad that scoundrel is behind bars where he belongs...I still cannot believe that I never saw it coming..._"The Phantom Ranger said, still upset that the sheriff was actually an infamous outlaw, but still amazed about what he managed to do today.

He still couldn't believe it.

He finally did it.

He finally managed to catch and apprehend the most elusive outlaw in the entire Frontier...thanks to the help of his alternate self and kinsman Danny Phantom.

After almost a year of fighting, close calls and escapes, he finally caught his foe.

Now it was time to go home...

* * *

_At The Fenton Family Farm_

He soon arrived to his family's farm and lead the sheep back to their pen.

'Come on ya'll, we're home now...ya'll had enough excitement for today..."Daniel said before making sure every one of his sheep were there and accounted for.

Once done, he closed the pen, feeling relieved..

"After a day like this, maybe some time in the town would be mighty nice...'Daniel said but he knew that he'd have to wait until his parents came home.

He did promise them to keep an eye on the place and no matter what, he was not going to take any more chances.

That's when he heard her voice.

"Excuse me!..."

A voice he didn't find familiar, a female one, made him turn around.

A carriage stopped just a few feet from his farm and Daniel noticed someone coming out.

Daniel gasped when we saw the source of the voice

It's a girl roughly his age, maybe from high society, with black hair and violet eyes, with a purple dress with a lot of black on it, along with a large, feathered hat.

Daniel smiled when he saw her.

He found her pretty, despite her scowl.

"Can I help you, Miss...?" He asked in a polite tone and even took his hat off, as it was customary.

The woman seemed unimpressed before she answered him.

"Samantha...have you asked for directions yet?..'Another female voice, presumably the girl's mother, was heard in the carriage and the girl looked even more annoyed.

"Anyway...How far are we from town?..."The dark haired woman, Samantha said.

It seems they really are new comers and Daniel knew that it was not gentleman like to not answer the lady's question.

"Not far, miss, your carriage is headed in the right direction...just keep going down this road and you'll get there..."Daniel said.

"I see, thank you..." She said with a nod, still not smiling.

"Daniel..."

"Beg pardon?.."The dark haired girl asked.

"My name's Daniel, Daniel Fenton..."He introduced himself to her.

The girl raised a brow, before introducing herself.

"My name is Samantha Manson, my family just moved in, buying that ranch up the river..."Samantha said.

_"Manson? Why does that name ring a bell?.._."Daniel thought, still not recalling it.

If he had, he would have known that everyone in the county knew of the Manson family, it's said that they struck oil generations ago and have owned several properties all over the region.

Daniel didn't remember that. All he did remember was that during his last trip to town, there was news that a new family was moving into the area.

Seems like this is that family.

Despite the fact that she still didn't smile, Daniel smiled at her.

"It's been a pleasure ma'am...and also, it's an honest to goodness pleasure to welcome you to Amity Park..."Daniel said gallantly.

The girl still didn't smile but her expression seemed to soften a bit as she went back into her carriage.

Daniel waved to her, despite that she didn't wave back. He then thought to himself.

"_She seems oddly familiar..."_

That's when the sound of a small explosion happened nearby, getting his attention.

"What in tarnation?..."He exclaimed.

Turning around, it saw in what looked to be another carriage, an odd contraption in the back that was blowing steam, making that sound.

It sort of reminded him of one of his father's fancy gadgets but it wasn't.

"Ah, dag nabbit!..." The young man messing with the contraption, as his parents guided the horse to town, both shrugged in embarrassment as they saw Daniel starring.

Unknown to them, Daniel was staring mostly due to seeing the young man, as he also seemed vaguely familiar for some reason.

The young many took notice.

"Uh...howdy?..'Daniel said in a hesitant tone.

The young inventor smiled and waved.

"Howdy there, the names Tucker Foley, I'm an inventor and this here's my PDA..."He said as he presented his invention.

Hearing his name, Daniel suddenly realized why he seemed to familiar, same with that lovely Samantha lady.

_"Wait, those names...Samantha...Tucker..aren't those the same names of Danny's friends?._.."Daniel thought to himself, before he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Tucker...I'm Daniel...'He greeted, before he raised a brow.

"PDA?...'He questioned.

"It's my own invention...short for_ Personal Dampening Apparatus._..." He explained.

It blew steam again, much to his embarrassment.

"Still needs work... anyway, maybe I'll see you around town?..."The boy said in a friendly way.

Daniel paused. Ever since he became the Phantom Ranger, he didn't let himself become close to people outside of his family, but he recalled the words his other self had told him.

_**"Look, your strong on your own, I see that but the way I see it, if you have good friends by your side...it's the closest a guy can come to being invincible..."**_

Remember these words, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing..." Daniel said as he waved as the boy and his family soon left.

Despite all that has happened this past year, Daniel/ The Phantom Ranger smiled.

He has been working alone for much to long, maybe it was time to at least have people outside his family into his life. He's not a fool, he won't tell anyone his secret..yet, anyway.

But he was going to take his other self's words to heart.

After all, without him...his families farm would've been doomed.

Besides, he has a lot to be glad about now.

He just met two people whom he hopes will become his friends and he managed to catch his most elusive foe and bring him to justice.

He just hopes his other self would be able to do the same to his own foe. He really hoped that his friend and alternate self would be able to stop his Plasmius from causing too much damage wherever he ends up.

The western hero did smile however.

_"If anyone can take that smug rattlesnake down, it's Danny ._.'Daniel thought, confident in his other self's abilities.

Daniel went back inside his home, still confident that soon, his other self would bring his own foe to justice.

After all, if anything can bring down a Plasmius, it's a Phantom.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

**_Where am I now?_**

* * *

**A/N(1):** Sorry that it took so long guys, writers block and other projects are to blame. Sorry.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to **_NeoMark, BeConfuzzled_** Writer and **_61394_** for helping me out with this chapter. You guys rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **At least Phantom Ranger managed to get his own bad guy to justice.

**SofiPhan29: **How's this?

**Vitlium: **Eh, free country, just remember to mention where you got your inspiration, like how I got inspired by Into the Spiderverse.

**Invader Johnny** and **avjuan37 : **How's this?

**61394:** Eh...

**Guest(1): **How's this? Also, thank you for the suggestions, I will take them into consideration.

**EpixScott1, Jaderj** and **IAMTHEROCKETMAN: **Thank you :)

**BeTricks871:** Yes, soon...Si, pronto :)

**Reaver216:** Eh, a mustache is a mustache to me...

**AugustoSpiller1259,NuclearMeltdown ,hngkg, BettyMars516, Guest(2), Guest(3)** and **Guest(4):** Thank you for the suggestions, I will take them into consideration.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Where Am I Now?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 11: Where Am I Now?_**

Danny had entered through the portal and since this time he wasn't knocked out, he found himself falling through a spiraling vortex between dimensions.

**_"AHHHH!.._**."Danny shouted as he could barely control himself.

He just had to make sure that wherever he ends up, he winds up where Vlad is, but he couldn't even see his enemy or tell if he is going the right way.

"Oh man, how do I...wait..."Danny said as he carefully pulled out his piece of the Infi Map.

He recalled that Vlad gave it orders before he created the portal.

"Maybe if I use the map...it could help..." Danny said out loud.

It might be a long shot but it couldn't hurt. Besides, it's certainly better than this. He carefully held his piece tight as it began glowing.

"Take me to wherever Vlad Plasmius is...the Vlad Plasmius from **_MY_** world...'Danny ordered, being specific.

The piece of the map glowed and Danny soon found himself heading in a more straight directions...just as a dimensional window opened up.

* * *

When the dimensional window opened, Danny soon found himself falling head first into this new dimension.

_**"AHHHH .**_.."Was shouted before the sound of someone landing on the ground.

**_Hard_**

_**"Ow! My internal organs!**_..."Danny said in pain as he shook his head, a little dazed from the rough landing.

He got up and tried to dust himself off, still a little dazed from his landing.

"Geez, is it too much to ask to have a nice soft landing?..."He muttered.

He then remembered the reason why he was here...and how he got here.

_"Oh man, the map..._'He gasped as he checked himself, before he sighed in relief.

He was revealed that his bit of the map was still with him.

"I got the map...now to get Vlad before he causes any more damage to this place..whatever this place is...'Danny said before he looked around.

_"Where am I now?.._"He thought to himself, unsure what world this is but he has a strong feeling that it's not _**his**_ world.

He got up and sighed.

"I'm not going to get any answers just standing around here...'Danny muttered as he soon took the skies, becoming invisible just in case.

The sooner he finds Vlad and the rest of the Infi-Map pieces, the sooner he can get home.

* * *

_A Little Later_

Danny flew around invisible, just to survey what kind of world this place was. If the cowboy dimension said anything, it is that to keep an open mind. Upon the horizon, Danny got a good look at where he was.

The land was vast as Danny saw hills of green with forests, fresh air and birds singing in the trees as far as the eye could see.

_"Sam would love this place..."_ Danny thought to himself.

He knew that she would love how how nature didn't seem to be spoiled in this dimension.

"Enough sight seeing...gotta find that cheese head..."He said as he shook his head.

He had to find Vlad before he destroyed this place.

It took roughly 30 minutes but Danny saw it. It was enough to make him stop flying and stare.

"Is that what I think it is?...'Danny said as he saw what it was.

He saw a castle.

An honest-to-goodness medieval castle and next to it looked to be a village

_"A castle? Okay either I have time traveled again or I am in some sort of kingdom.._."He thought to himself.

Figuring he shouldn't scare the populace, Danny decided to turn invisible and observe closer.

Seeing a carriage pulling up to the gates, he decided to go in for a closer look. He saw inside, to his surprise, a girl who looks just like Paulina and with her is a medieval version of her father. The garb they wore indicated they were of the _medieval_ variety.

Nobility, even.

Paulina was dressed in an pink, expensive looking noblewoman dress and she had a lot of jewelry and accessories on.

The man who looked like Paulina's dad was wearing a red tunic with poofy soldiers, along with a gold necklaces around his neck, white tights and knee high leather boots.

Yep, they definitely look like nobles and every bit as snobby as one.

"Father, how much longer until we return to the castle? My patience with this journey runs thin. ..."The Paulina noblewoman said, in an eloquent but also whining sort of way.

"Patience, mine dear... As a count and as thou are my heir, the next countess, there are certain task we must not but doth for the king, most certainly when he calls upon us directly to do so..."Her father said, while the spoiled, noblewoman looked annoyed.

"What good is being a countess? Myself should be the princess!...'She said in a snooty way.

"Would we play our notes right with the king, thou shall be, mine dear. The prince is young and the day shall come when he becomes entranced by thou's beauty, only then thou shall be on the path for the Queen's crown..."Her father said and the Paulina-like noble woman practically swooned at the word _"crown"._

"Of course, for I am the most fair maiden in all of the land and have little if any competition for the prince's affections...'She said in a snobby tone.

"Yet hitherto, until that day arrives, his majesty is the only one whom we must answer to..."Her father said.

Danny, still invisible, heard the whole thing and shook his head.

_"Why is this not surprising?.._.'Danny thought.

As beautiful as he found Paulina, she is a snob. It seems her medieval counterpart is no different and seems to be more in love with becoming a queen than anything. He almost felt for the whoever this prince guy is.

Unless it's Dash, then the two of them deserve each other.

"_Wait? King? Prince? Majesty?.._."Danny thought.

"_Something tells me that I'm not in Amity Park anymore..."_Danny thought to himself as they soon arrived to what looked to be a gate, which leads to the entrance to the village and the outside to the shining castle.

At the entrance, one of the guards, who Danny recognizes as Mr. Felucca, approached the carriage.

"Halt" a doppelgänger of Mr. Faluca said approaching the carriage with a spea.

"Declare thyself or face the steel of my spear!..."He demanded in a British accent.

The who looked like Paulina's dad stepped out of the carriage and he glared at Mr. Felucca's doppelganger.

"I am Count Sanchez, returning from representing his majesty to our neighbors in the kingdom of Elmerton..."Count Sanchez said in a regal sounding tone as he showed the a ring on his finger.

Mr. Faluca's eye's widen the sight of it while the nobleman continued.

"Me and mine own family art returning to the village and art on our way to the castle, as per the king's orders!..."He said, sounding fancy but also on the verge of anger.

Danny saw this and even he felt a little intimidated by that glare.

_"It's official, Paulina's dad is terrifying in any universe...even while wearing tights._.."Danny thought as he soon saw the guard version of his math teacher apologizing to the larger man.

"A thousand pardons, good count..." The medieval Mr. Faluca said, bowing his head.

"Alas, one might not but not be too careful with The Dark One about..."He said as he continued to beg for mercy here.

'_The Dark One? That sounds like a name from a lame TV show..."_ Danny thought with a raised eye brow.

"Welcome back to the kingdom of Amity, milord..."He said before giving them entrance.

Danny rose a brow when he heard that.

_"Amity?..."_Danny thought.

He might not be get the best grades in history class, but even he knew that Amity Park was never a kingdom.

_Okay, it's official. Either this is the most realistic smelling _ _renaissance fair ever or I'm in_ _some medieval version of Amity Park.._.'Danny thought as he fazed out of the carriage and was now within the medieval village version of his own town.

He began to look around.

He had a feeling that is where he is most likely to find his arch foe.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

He walked through town, still invisible, to gather..an idea of where Vlad might have gone.

He looked around and saw that it was a lot like those medieval villages you see in story books.

Danny soon walked around the village and arrived to the town square.

"Here ye! Here ye!" A familiar voice said. Danny followed to sound to a familiar figure.

"Isn't that Lance Thunder?..."Danny said as he got a closer look and saw that he was right.

It a medieval Lance Thunder, who seems to be the town crier.

"The Phantom Knight appears again! Whom shall stand to oppose this abomination?!"" He declared

Several people, including some familiar to Danny, came to hear him. However, Danny blinked a bit at what he heard.

_"Phantom Knight? It must be the me in this world_..."Danny thought.

He looked to the towns people. He saw what looked like Amity Park during a renascence fair, with men in tunics and tights and women in long dresses along with knights in shining suits of armor keeping watch.

"Sheesh, and thought the cowboys were bad..." Danny said quietly but someone heard him.

"Who quoth that!? A witch!? Methinks I just known a witch!..." A man who looked to be a medieval version of Mr. Lancer swung a sword left and right as people backed away.

_"Note to self, keep quiet..."_ Danny thought.

He also noticed that most of the town folk were listening to the medieval version of his teacher.

_"I guess some things really _**are**_ constant in the multiverse.._."Danny thought before he shook his head.

He has to focus.

He has to find Vlad before he does any damage to this place.

He tried to think.

_"Well, now I know where I am. Some sort of medieval kingdom dimension. I think...maybe I should have paid more attention in history._.."Danny muttered as he decided to go there to investigate.

_ "You know if the last universe was anything to think about, Vlad was of high standing and I was part of a family of, well, Fentons. So what would be high standing in the medieval times?._.."Danny thought.

Danny looked around the town. He noticed blacksmiths, knights, scholars, and even an executioner. Danny made mental note to stay away from him, He reminded him of Skulker, or a scary Box Ghost. Danny looked and searched, he was getting tired from using his powers.

Danny wished again that he paid more attention to his history classes.

He looked up when he noticed the castle and slapped himself on the head.

_"Of course, in medieval times, the king was the highest standing, so this Vlad has to be near there..."_ Danny thought.

"Duh!..."He muttered, only for another person to hear him.

**_"There is a witch! 'Tis said 'tis voice again._**."The medieval Mr. Lancer said and Danny cringed as he soon left this spot before he caused any more trouble.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Unknown to Danny_

A certain evil, older halfa by the name of Vlad Plasmius was already in the castle area, having used his powers to sneak in.

_"Ah, now this is more like it...a castle fit for a king..._"Vlad thought, pleased by his surroundings.

He knew that if there is another Vlad Plasmius in this world, he is most definitely be close to a place such as this.

He, after all, was always destined to rule.

And he will.

Once inside the castle, he phased through the walls until he heard a voice coming from the throne room.

A voice that was eerily familiar to him.

"Your majesty, I beseech thou to reconsider thy options..."An eloquent, but familiar tone graced his ears.

"_That voice.._."Vlad thought as he narrowed his eyes and soon followed it.

He had a feeling he knew who it was.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

Danny soon appeared at the outside of the castle, landing behind a tree.

He quickly regained his visibility.

"Wow..."Danny thought as he saw the castle from here.

It's big, fancy looking and it's obvious that anyone with as big delusions of grandeur as Vlad has, it's his target.

"Now to get in...'He said, he was about to go invisible and faze again, only for someone to scream loudly.

"**_AHHH!.._**."Was heard, getting everyone's attention, even Danny.

He turned around and saw a familiar someone, who looked and sounded just like a medieval version of Mrs. Tesslaf.

"Beware, good folk! An evil spirit! No doubt a servant of the Dark One!..." The medieval Tesslaff shouted before running as she pointed to him in accusation.

Suddenly, all of the citizens became panicking.

The villagers then started shouting as they all started screaming, grabbing pitch forks and torches.

"What?...'Danny said as he looked around, only for the villagers to surround him, pointing their pitch forks at him, while more knights came and pointed their swords at him.

"Oh..."Danny said as he realized what was happening.

"They see me for half a second and then form an angry mob...figures...'Danny muttered under his breath.

Soon the knights appeared and Danny was stunned to see that the leader looked just like Dash.

"**_HALT IN THE NAME OF THE KING!._**.."Dash the Knight shouted as he and some other knights who looked like Kwan and Dale also appeared.

Danny saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Dash is a knight? Please, he was more fitting in the cowboy universe...'Danny said in exasperation, only for the knights to all point their swords in his direction, as the paranoid villagers kept their guards and weapons up.

"Back off! I am not an evil spirit!...'Danny said.

"That is the voice 'tis said! It wasn't a witch yet an evil spirit!..."The Lancer look-alike accused and everyone was listening to him for a change.

"Great, **_NOW_** people are listening to him...'Danny muttered under his breath as he raised his hands up, trying to show them that he means no harm.

The villagers didn't care to see that, they just kept chanting these words.

_**"GET THE EVIL SPIRIT!..**_."The all shouted as they surrounded a circle around him, while Danny tried to calm the hysterical, paranoid villagers.

"Guys, I'm not a evil spirit!...I'm a **_good_** spirit!..."Danny said.

"He confessed to being a spirit! Destroy him!..."The leader of the angry mob, Mr. Lancer shouted and Danny's eyes widen.

"What? No, no!..."Danny said but his voice was drowned out by the hysteric yells and accusations of the villagers.**  
**

"Hear ye, hear ye! Urgent tidings. Town crier proclaimeth: Destroy the evil spirit!.."Lance Thunder the crier shouted.

**_"I'M NOT EVIL!._**.."Danny insisted.

_**"DESTROY HIM**_..."Mr. Lancer shouted as the mob repeated his words.

"Seriously, this is worse than when he gave me detention last week..."Danny muttered under his breath.

"Listen to me. I'm not evil!...'Danny insisted but no one was listening.

_"This is just like after the Walker incident that left me as public enemy #1..."_Danny thought, frustrated.

He was about to become intangible and get away ,when all of a sudden, he was nearly impaled by an arrow that didn't come from either the knights or the hysteric villagers.

"Huh?...'Danny exclaimed until he saw who sent it.

It was a figure in a black cloak that has a strange red crest on it.

"Fear not, good people of Amity! I shall capture this malevolent spirit!..." The figure said before shooting another arrow.

Danny dodged it and soon went into the air, only for this cloaked figure to send another arrow..one that didn't miss.

_**"AH!.**_.."Danny was shocked when the arrow grazed him and it shocked him, knocking him out of the sky landing at the feet of the black archer.

He knew that sensation. He felt it only one other time before.

"Blood blossoms..." He said after landing on the crow.

He soon looked up to see the archer looming over him.

The archer then down his hood, revealing to be a woman...someone that Danny was familiar with, in both the good and bad sort of way.

It's Valerie, or her medieval counterpart. She looks identical, with the exception of her clothes and the fact that she has a scar under her right eye.

"Valerie?" Danny said in shock at seeing Valerie's Dark age doppelgänger.

Valerie the archer heard this and frowned before grabbing Danny by his collar.

"I know not how thou knows mine name, Spirit. Yet it shall be the last name thou shall ever speak!..." Valerie the archer said before grabbed Danny by the neck, throwing him to some knights

"Take him to the town square..." she ordered.

Danny was still a little weakened by the blood blossom tipped arrow as he was marched through the village.

He then found himself at the town square once again. He also soon found himself being tied to a stake, the kind they use to burn witches.

"This doesn't look good..."He muttered as the trumpets played.

He soon saw someone who made his skin crawl and his eyes narrow as the Dash Knight made an announcement.

"Make way for the kings advisor! Make way!..."Dash The Knight called out as Danny saw the last person he wished to see right now.

It's **_Vlad!_**

"And this is worse!..."He said in rage.

To his surprise, it wasn't his Vlad but his medieval counterpart, it seems.

This world's version of Vlad stepped forward he wore a flowing white robe with a black sash, holding onto a long staff. His hair was longer and his beard wasn't as well trimmed but Danny knew without a doubt that this was Vlad Masters.

He even had the same arrogant, sadistic gleam in his eyes, especially as he looked down on him.

Vlad's medieval counterpart tapped his staff before addressing to the paranoid villagers of medieval Amity Park.

"People of the Kingdom of Amity! Rejoice! Bray out for our Red Huntress hath caught a servant of the Dark One! No doubt in league with that devilish rouge who dares to wear the armor of a knight. The Phantom Knight!..."The medieval counterpart shouted.

A knight brought Medieval Vlad a lit torch. Danny's eyes widen as he realized that he was going to do what he thought he was going to do.

"Wait, you don't understand! I don't work for any Dark One and I am not evil!..." Danny pleaded but the crowd wasn't listening to him.

"Thou Lies! Allow us be done with this wicked creature!.."Vlad shouted as the crowds all agreed.

However, before he could burn Danny at the stake, his rescue came in the most unexpected way possible.

"Methinks not!..." An echoing voice said.

The crowd gasped in horror, the Vlad look a like and Valerie look a like glared hard and Danny gasped when he saw who it was.

_"Is this him?._..'Danny whispered as he eyed the figure.

It was a figure wearing a strange version of a medieval knight suit. He was wearing black metal chest plate and beneath it, he wore a white, long sleeve leather shirt and a pair black pants. His arms were covered to the elbow with white gauntlets and his legs where also wearing matching metal boots. On him, was carrying a crossbow on the left below the chest plate were, a shield on his right arm and a sword on his belt. His entire body was covered and the only thing that could be seen was his eyes, as the rest of his face was covered with a metal face plate and his head concealed by a helmet.

He also had a crest on his chest that looked eerily like Danny's own**_ DP_** symbol.

**_"TIS THE PHANTOM KNIGHT!._**.."The medieval version of Vlad shouted hatefully.

Danny heard this and saw amazed.

There is no doubt about it. This is him.

"The Phantom Knight..."He said as he knew that his theory was right.

If this kingdom is a medieval version of Amity Park, then The Phantom Knight is the medieval version of Danny Phantom.

Oh boy.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

**_The Phantom Knight_**

* * *

**A/N(1):** Special thanks to **_NeoMark, BeConfuzzled_** Writer and **_61394_** for helping me out with this chapter. You guys rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** This chapter is inspired by the Ultimate Spiderman spiderverse episode that features the Spider Knight.

* * *

**A/N(3):** If you have a scene idea or suggestion, you can PM it to me and I will see if I can add it to the story.

* * *

**A/N(4):** Just a reminder, this story has a page on TV Tropes. So feel free to add as many tropes as you wish.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Ben10Man: **We shall see...

**Wiseguy2415: **Hmm...I don't really mean crossovers, more like alternate Danny's from alternate universes.

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you :)

**Danifan3000:** Hmm...I'll think about it.

**Invader Johnny: **Right now, it's a medieval universe.

**AugustoSpiller1259:** Sorry for the long wait.

**Chuck Winanaki** and** Lady Dayri: **Thank you :)

**Richard1081: **Thank you for the suggestions. I will take them into consideration.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	12. The Phantom Knight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Into The Phantomverse**

**_Chapter 12: The Phantom Knight_**

_Previously_

_"Wait, you don't understand! I don't work for any Dark One and I am not evil!..." Danny pleaded but the crowd wasn't listening to him._

_"Thou Lies! Allow us be done with this wicked creature!.."Vlad shouted as the crowds all agreed._

_However, before he could burn Danny at the stake, his rescue came in the most unexpected way possible._

_"Methinks not!..." An echoing voice said._

_The crowd gasped in horror, the Vlad look a like and Valerie look a like glared hard and Danny gasped when he saw who it was._

_"Is this him?...'Danny whispered as he eyed the figure._

_It was a figure wearing a strange version of a medieval knight suit. He was wearing black metal chest plate and beneath it, he wore a white, long sleeve leather shirt and a pair black pants. His arms were covered to the elbow with white gauntlets and his legs where also wearing matching metal boots. On him, was carrying a crossbow on the left below the chest plate were, a shield on his right arm and a sword on his belt. His entire body was covered and the only thing that could be seen was his eyes, as the rest of his face was covered with a metal face plate and his head concealed by a helmet._

_He also had a crest on his chest that looked eerily like Danny's own__** DP**__ symbol._

_**"TIS THE PHANTOM KNIGHT!.**__.."The medieval version of Vlad shouted hatefully._

_Danny heard this and saw amazed._

_There is no doubt about it. This is him._

_"The Phantom Knight..."He said as he knew that his theory was right._

_If this kingdom is a medieval version of Amity Park, then The Phantom Knight is the medieval version of Danny Phantom._

_Oh boy._

* * *

Danny blinked a bit when he saw the knightly version of himself appear to the scene, looking all dramatic and heroic.

_"I look **awesome** in this world!..."_ Danny thought with a grin, impressed.

He was the only one who was glad to see him, as everyone else was either scared or looking at him with hate/anger.

The citizens looked particularly fearful.

"It's the dreaded Phantom Knight!..."One cowardly villager shouted before he and the rest left, leaving only the two Phantoms, the Medieval Vlad and his medieval minions.

_"Okay, that proves that he is me! The people don't like him...just like high school.._."Danny muttered, before he saw his counterpart speak.

"Vladimir Masterson! This stranger, though adorning strange garbs, is not guilty of any crime! Release Him!..."The Phantom Knight ordered and Danny, despite the situation, frowned.

_"Okay, even if Ember and Kitty didn't go on a rampage the week Lancer covered Shakespeare, I can tell that I am being insulted_..."Danny thought in mild annoyance.

Before he could voice any of it, the medieval version of Vlad or Vladimir Masterson spoke up, in argument to the ghostly knight.

"He did confess with his owneth tongue to being an evil spirit!..."Vladimir said.

"Yes, we all hath heard that gent confesseth..."A Medieval version of Mikey said, while dressed like a monk.

"_**I AM NOT EVIL!...**_"Danny shouted but the humans didn't listen

The Phantom Knight didn't budge, however, he did seem to listen to him before he turned to his version of Vlad.

"To exist is nay more a crime than for the sky to beste blue or horses to walketh upon their lord given legs! Only the most cowardly of curs wouldst maketh claimeth such things art wrong..."The Phantom Knight said eloquently, before turning to the King's suppose right hand man.

"Release this stranger or suffer the wrath of mine own sword!..." The Phantom Knight said, drawing his sword.

Once it left it's sheath, the sword glowed with green energy.

**_Ghostly_** green energy.

The Medieval Vlad just looked outraged and sent him a most hateful look.

"You dareth fig mine own honor as a gentleman, as well as threaten the king's most trusted advisor while while thee weareth the armor of a knight guards! Seize him, in the name of the king!..." Medieval Vlad shouted as he ordered the knights to deal with him.

"Yes, Lord Masterson..."Dash The Knight said with a sadistic smile on his face.

The medieval versions of Dash, Dale and Kwan then ran forward with swords drawn. The Phantom Knight looked at the other three knights and held his own sword out.

"Back! I beseech thee to standeth down as I wisheth not to causeth thou harmeth for doing thy oath-sworn duty to our King. Standeth down, gentlemen!..."The Phantom Knight said.

The Medieval Dash grinned sadistically as he said these words.

"A shame than for thee, for nothing would bringeth mine own fellows, most wondrous joy than bringing justice to the impostor to our order! Get him..."He shouted as he and the other knights ran towards him, determined to slice him to bits with their swords.

Less than a minute later, all three of them were on the ground, knocked cold, courtesy of the Phantom Knight, who didn't even have to use his sword, after all.

Danny saw the whole thing and looked pleased.

"_Even just **seeing** Dash get hit is strangely satisfying._.."Danny though as his double began to speak in a loud, almost Shakespearean sort of way.

"There shalt beest no killing this present today! So decrees, The Phantom Knight!..." The figure yelled before bravely slashing away at Danny's restraints.

Danny quickly flew into the air. He the arrows effects seemed to be wearing off , at least enough that he could move again.

Medieval Vlad looked even more angry at the sight as he dramatically pointed up to the floating ghost boy.

"Proof of what I informed thee, good folks of Amity! The Phantom is in league with evil spirits!..."He shouted.

_**"I AM NOT EVIL!.**_..'Danny shouted but once again, no one listen to him.

He quickly flew down to his medieval counterpart

More knights appeared and they surged up with spears pointed at the two while Medieval Valerie notched another arrow.

_"I'll have my vengeance on you, Phantom!.._." She thought darkly.

* * *

Danny flew back to his medieval counterpart, who couldn't resist saying this bit.

"By Merlin, either thou art training to be my squire, or thou art the town fool..."The Phantom Knight said after seeing his state of dress.

"You're the Phantom of this world...I'm-..."Danny didn't get a chance to finish as a shrill but furious voice caught their attention.

_** "You!.**_.." Valerie shouted as she notched another arrow.

"Thy luck has officially run out Phantom and vengeance shall be mine!..."She shouted.

The Phantom Knight soon stepped in front of Danny, holding his shield out to protect the both of them.

"Your claim of vengeance is sound yet thou aim your bow at the wrong target. I am not he who destroyed your ancestral home..."The Phantom Knight said but Valerie the archer refused to listen to him.

"All spirits art the same!..." Valerie shouted.

Danny rolled his eyes upon hearing this, already getting an idea what her problem is.

_"Great, this Valerie is just as angry as the one back home.._."Danny muttered as he thought about his almost girlfriend.

Valerie then fired her arrow that the Phantom Knight blocked with his shield. While the knights charged again, having recovered from the last attack, Phantom Knight blocked a swing from Kwan's sword before pushing him into Knight Dash. Medieval Valerie ran at the Phantom Knight, who reacted by stepping back. Medieval Valerie crashed into Medieval Dale.

"Off me, bounty hunting scum!..." Dale shouted as he pushed her off.

"Stay out of mine own way, fool!..." Valerie shouted.

She got back up and saw the Phantom Knight taking down a few knights with minimal trouble.

"This timeth thou shall feeleth the stingeth of mine own vengeance..." She shouted.

The Valerie loosed her arrow but the Phantom knight blocked with his shield. The arrow bounced off without leaving a dent. Using his crossbow, he fired an arrow across the square with a rope the arrow stabbed into the wall of a tavern that kinda looked like the Nasty Burger.

The Phantom Knight used his shield to slide across the rope dropping down between Danny and Medieval Vlad, who then ran off the platform.

The Phantom Knight then approached Danny, while their enemies were still a little out of it.

"Come hence, if be true thee value thy life..." Phantom Knight told Danny.

"I do value my life..." Danny said.

The two of them then began running, both trying desperately to avoid being hit by Valerie's blood blossom dipped arrows. However, before they could get far, the rest of the knights arrived and circled them, all of them pointing their arrows.

Danny then turned to the Phantom Knight, whispering this.

"Do you trust me?..."He asked. The Phantom Knight looked at Danny.

"Not particularly Sir, we just hath met..." He said jokingly.

"Hey, you do witty banter too..." Danny said, pleased.

"Of course, tis throws the enemy off their focus...and t's amusing..." the Phantom Knight

"Pardon, what doest thou mean by _too_?..."He asked.

Before Danny could answer, the medieval Vlad started ranting again in the medieval way of talking.

"Servants of the Dark one, none shalt escapeth justices burning flame! **_FIRETH!.._**." Vladimir yelled the knights loosed their arrows.

"Come on!..." Danny said as he quickly grabbed his doppelganger.

Danny grabbed onto the Phantom the two turned intangible, phasing through the platform into the ground. The arrow flew past where they were into the burning pyre.

They were gone.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny and the Phantom Knight managed to escape. They appeared in an alley, far away from the angry mob and blood thirsty knights.

Danny stepped back the Phantom looked at him.

He realized that he had just gotten him away. Sure, the Phantom Knight could have done so on his own, but this stranger did went out of his way to help him.

He suppose he does owe him his appreciation, so the knightly hero did a small bow to the other male.

"I thank thee, stranger. It seems I am in thy debt..."The Phantom Knight said to the white haired boy.

"No problem. You did the same thing for me. Thanks for getting me out of there before they tried to barbecue me...'Danny said.

"Pardon?...'The Knight questioned.

"Uh..burn me..."Danny explained.

"Most of the timeth, the people whom endeth up there art simple mortals who just hadst the misfortune of one person accusing those folk of being a witch.I cannot just simply standeth by and alloweth the innocent suffer due to the dangers of frightened fools..."He said, before the knight approached him.

"And yet, it seemeth this timeth, those gents have gotten someone who doest posses power? So, whom and what art thee? Why doest doth posses features that art very much liketh mineth? Art thee another spirit cometh to challenge me?..." Phantom Knight questioned with an amused tone.

"Uh... no." Danny answered.

"Then I asketh thee this, once more...wherefore doth thine appearance resemble mineth? Art though a fool, or seeking to be my squire?..."The Phantom asked.

"Neither! I'm you, from another world!..." Danny insisted.

The Phantom Knight, despite having been all gentleman like a few moments ago, didn't look like he believed him. And when he spoke, it just confirmed that fact.

"A fool it is... one who is't shouldst leaveth, less Vladimir wishes to manipulateth the people against thee!..." Phantom Knight said before turning around and leaving.

"Wait! Danny!.." Danny said.

That made the knight stop, looking shocked to hear that name.

"What didst thou calleth me?...'The Phantom Knight demanded, no longer looking like he wanted to be friendly.

"Danny... that's your real name, right?..."Danny asked in a weak sounding tone.

Suddenly, the knight pulled out his sword, which was now glowing bright green and he now pointed it directly towards Danny.

Yep, he definitely wasn't feeling friendly now.

"How doth thee knoweth this? Explain thy self!..." The Phantom Knight demanded.

Danny realized he has no choice here and he needs all of the help that he can get. He took a deep sigh.

"Because..." Danny looked around.

Seeing nobody was present but them, he morphed to human form. The Phantom Knight saw this and gasped, nearly dropping his glowing sword in the process once Danny's transformation was complete.

"Do I look familiar?..."He asked, bracing himself for the knight's reaction.

"By the heavens above!..." The Phantom Knight said reaching up to his face plate, lifting it up revealing a very familiar set of green eyes and long white hair.

There was then a pair of ring appear, solely around the face as the armor seem to be the same. The only thing that chance was that his hair was now black and his eyes were now blue.

He didn't care as he was too busy looking at the face before him. It's a face that he saw whenever he looked in a mirror.

"How doest thou posses mine own visage? Mine own mortal face?..."He asked in an astonished tone.

"Like I said, I am you! I'm from-

Danny fell back landing against the wall. The Phantom knight knelt down besides him, looking concern.

"Stranger, art thou feeling well?..."The Phantom Knight asked, no longer being hostile.

"I'm...I'm fine...'Danny said, trying to get up.

He didn't realize just how tired he was. Between the fight with Vlad and Deadeye Plasmius plus the Blood Blossom Arrow he just barely recovered from...well, it took more out of him than he thought.

"I...How?..."Was all he could say.

Danny sighed .

"It's a long story..."He said.

The sound of footsteps marching could be heard as Danny's medieval doppelgänger lowered his face plate and helped him to his feet.

"A tale that shalt waiteth till later to beest toldeth... but toldeth it shalt beest..we must flee before Masterson's guards findeth us..."The Knight said.

Danny got up and nodded. He didn't feel like nearly being burned at the stake again.

"I promise that I will tell you everything but first...Do you have a place where I can hide?..."Danny asked.

"Indeed, I doth knoweth of a lodging we can encave..."The Phantom Knight said as he put his helmet back on.

Danny, who barely understood half of what he just said, just stood up.

"I really hope that means yes...'Danny muttered before the Phantom Knight grabbed his arm.

"Followeth me..The Knight ordered and soon his entire body started glowing green and before Danny knew it, the knight soon fazed out of there.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Into The Phantomverse_

**_The Phantom Knight Part 2  
_**

* * *

**A/N(1):** Special thanks to **_NeoMark_** and **_61394_** for helping me out with this chapter. You guys rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Remember, if you have a scene idea or suggestion, you can PM it to me and I will see if I can add it to the story.

* * *

**A/N(3):** Just a reminder, this story has a page on TV Tropes. So feel free to add as many tropes as you wish.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Thanks :)

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right, friend.

**61394: **Thank you :)

**AugustoSpiller1259:** Sorry, no spoilers.

**Ben10Man: **:)

**Danifan3000: **We will, I can't say who and when yet, but we will be seeing more characters soon.

**Guest: **Thank you. Also, feel free to send them via reviews. I'd love to hear your ideas.

**Chuck Winanaki: **Thank you :)

**Vitlium: **No spoilers on what comes next, but I can say that Danny's journey is no where near over yet, so stay tuned ;)

**MeteorElDrago: **Thank you :)

**Bonuscat: **Thank you for your help but I already found an English to old English translator. Thanks again.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
